Scars of the Past AU
by EM Vought
Summary: FinishedThe first book with the new character Erin Lyancomp-Black in it. The 'prequel' to The Daughter of the House of Black.
1. 1

Harry Potter was walking through King's Cross Station to Platform 9 ¾ when he saw a family of redheads and the mother distinctly said the word, "Muggles." Harry followed only briefly glancing behind him at a pretty girl with long black hair. He turned and rubbed his scar. It didn't hurt, but it tingled, kind of like when your foot fell asleep.

Harry watched as they stopped in front of a barrier between platforms 9 and 10. The mother turned to her four boys with her daughter beside her. "OK Percy, you first." The oldest turned his cart toward the barrier and disappeared. "Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred, I am!" said one the two boys that were with her. They were clearly twins.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." The other said. Harry heard a giggle behind him, but didn't look.

"Oh, sorry, George." The woman said.

The boy turned his own cart toward the barrier. "I'm only joking, I am Fred."

The woman glared good-naturedly at the two of them as they both disappeared. "Excuse me." Harry went forward. The woman turned and smiled at him. "Could you tell me—how to…how to…?" He pointed toward the barrier.

"How to get onto the platform?" The woman asked. "Not to worry, dear, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Just walk straight at the wall between 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous."

"Good luck." The little girl said.

Harry took a deep breath and ran strait into the barrier. There was no impact. He found himself on a platform that said 9 ¾.

The girl watched as Ron, his mother and his sister went through the barrier and followed them. She was careful to keep out of everyone's way as she went to get her trunk onto the train. "Hey, just a moment. We'll help you with that. Hey, Fred!"

The girl turned to see the two redheaded twins. She smiled. "Thank you."

The two put her trunk inside. "There now, I'm George Weasley and this is my brother, Fred."

"It's nice to meet you." She said. "I'm Erin, Erin Lyancomp."

They were looking at her peculiarly. "She's definitely going to be a sight for sore eyes this year, George." Fred said.

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Are you two all right?"

"Of course." George said and winked at her.

Erin gave them a sideways look and got on the train, fortunately their mother was calling them at that moment. Erin went off down the corridors looking for compartment. She found one with a girl in it. "Hi, may I sit here?"

"Of course." The girl said smiling. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Erin Lyancomp."

"First year?" Hermione asked smiling even more.

"Yes." Erin said. "And you?"

"First, also. I am so glad. I never knew anything about being a witch until I got my letter."

"Oh, you're Muggle-born?" Erin asked politely.

"Yes, I suppose you are Wizard-born?"

Erin nodded. "Yes."

"What's it like, growing up a witch?" She asked earnestly.

"Oh, umm, I always knew I was wizard-born but I grew up in an orphanage with all kinds of children. Muggle-born, Wizard-born, Muggle and Squib. I've never known anything beyond knowing what I was."

Hermione nodded. "I grew up an only child with my parents. They're dentists."

A short chubby boy stuck his head in. "Would you two mind…" He looked really shy.

"Of course not." Hermione said. "Come right in."

The boy came in and sat near the door. "I'm Erin." Erin said smiling. "And this is Hermione."

"Neville." He said quietly.

"First year, Neville?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yes." He said.

"Ours, too." Erin said.

A witch stuck her head in the door. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked.

Neville stuck his hand in his pocket to see how much money he had on him. Erin politely said no and Hermione looked over what was on the cart.

"I'll have a box of Bertie Bott's." Neville said counting out the money in his chubby palm.

Hermione was still looking critically at everything. "I will take 2 chocolate frogs, 2 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and 2 Pumpkin Pasties."

The witch moved on and Hermione and Neville sat with their snacks. Erin was surprised when Hermione handed her one of everything she had gotten. "Oh," Erin said. "I'm not—"

"Oh, take it." Hermione said. "No reason for you to sit here watching us eat, now is there?"

A few minutes later Neville was checking his robes. "Trevor?"

"Who's Trevor?" Erin asked.

"My toad. He keeps getting away!"

"All right." Hermione said. "Erin you take the right, I'll take the left. Neville stay here and we'll see what we can do."

Erin nodded and got up. Hermione went down the left side of the car asking people if they had seen a toad. She came to a car with a black-haired boy and a red-haired boy. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No." The red head said.

"Oh!" Hermione said seeing Ron had his wand out. "Are you doing magic?" She went into the compartment and sat down. "Let's see then."

The boy cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Nothing happened to the rat in his lap.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked. "Well, it isn't very good is it? I've only tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me. For example," She looked at the black-haired boy who had tape holding his glasses together. "Oculus repairo."

The boy took his glasses off looking at them. "Wow."

"Holy cricket!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" She said looking at the redhead.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said with his mouth full.

"Pleasure." Hermione said as if it really wasn't.

"Hermione—" Erin came into the compartment. "Oh, hello. I'm Erin Lyancomp."

"Harry Potter." The black haired boy said. Erin smiled at him and nodded.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said again, but Ron was looking at the girl blinking.

"Oh, I've met you're brothers." Erin said a little nervously, she didn't like being stared at. "They helped me with my trunk."

"Sounds like them." Ron said.

Hermione stood. "You two had better be changing into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She hurried Erin out. "Oh, Ron, you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." She said pointing to the right side of her nose.


	2. 2

They arrived at the Hogsmeade station later than evening. Erin stayed next to Hermione and Neville until they heard a voice coming over the throng of students. "Firs' years! Firs' years! Now don't be shy!"

They went toward the voice and saw a large man carrying a lantern. He was possibly one of the largest men Erin had ever seen. Sure, she had seen trolls larger…but other than that…"That all the firs' years? All right, then, to the boats."

Erin was a little surprised when George leaned in next to her. "We'll see you at the castle." He winked. Erin glanced back as he and Fred walked away wondering just what was the matter with them.

The first years followed the man down to where the lake was. "No more'n four to a boat!"

Erin stepped into one and was immediately followed by Hermione, Neville and surly looking lad. "Everyone in?" The man shouted from his own boat. "Right then—FORWARD!"

The boats turned and they caught a glimpse of a truly breathtaking and beautiful sight. It was truly magical seeing that castle rising on the cliffs above a great lake with the lights shining softly down…

The boats stopped at a set of stairs and the man told them to climb them to the top. The climbed and finally came to a severe looking woman. "I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here your House will be like your family. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your House points, any rule breaking you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most House points will be awarded the House Cup—"

"Trevor!" Neville called out and picked up a toad. "Sorry."

"The Sorting will begin momentarily." She went through the door at the top of the stairs.

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The speaker was a blonde haired boy who looked distinctly evil. Everyone was whispering Harry's name. "This Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours, red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." Erin did not like how he said that at all. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. I can help you there." He put his hand out.

Harry looked at it. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Draco paused. McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder. "We're ready for you now."

McGonagall led them into the Great Hall. Fred and George waved from their table. Erin smiled back. Above them the ceiling reflected the night sky…but you could see the ceiling through it. She gathered them around a stage in the front. Up higher behind the stage were the teachers' tables. McGonagall was holding a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will come forward, put the Sorting Hat on your head and you will Sorted." They noticed a wizard hat on a stool then. "Abbot, Hannah."

A girl with blonde pigtails went forward. "Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted. The right hand table cheered.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry."

"Ravenclaw!" The table second from left cheered.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"Ravenclaw."

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!" The second from right cheered, the one Fred and George were at.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Slytherin." Far left table cheered.

"Corner, Michael."

"Ravenclaw."

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"Slytherin."

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"Hufflepuff."

"Finnegan, Seamus."

It took the hat a few minutes to decide. "Gryffindor!"

"Goyle, Gregory."

"Slytherin."

"Granger, Hermione."

Erin patted her shoulder. The girl just looked so nervous as went up to the stool she sat up there. "Gryffindor!"

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Gryffindor!" It also took a little time with him. He ran off with the hat still on his head.

"Lyancomp, Erin." Blushingly he handed the hat to Erin.

The black haired girl put on the hat. "Let's see…" A voice said in her ear. "A very strange one, this is. You have the courage of a lioness, the mind of an eagle, the craftiness of a snake—"

"Hey!" Erin said out loud, but only McGonagall heard her. "I am not crafty!"

"You're no stranger to work, either." The voice said ignoring her outburst. "But where do we put you? You could be great, you know…Slytherin would do well to have you."

"No." She said so firmly that McGonagall looked taken aback.

"Well, if you're sure…better be Gryffindor!" The last word was said aloud. Erin smiled taking off the hat and going to sit at the Gryffindor table. All the while Fred and George were yelling. "We got Erin! We got Erin!" They were yelling in singsong voices, like the mirth of schoolboys, of course they were schoolboys. Hermione leaned over and told the girl that all the boys had wanted her to be in Gryffindor. Erin wondered about this, but didn't comment.

"MacDougal, Morag."

"Slytherin!"

"MacMillan, Ernie."

"Hufflepuff."

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

"Moon, Jeremiah."

"Hufflepuff."

"Nott, Theodore."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"Slytherin."

"Patil, Padma."

"Ravenclaw."

"Patil, Parvati."

"Gryffindor."

"Perks, Sally-Anne."

"Hufflepuff."

"Potter, Harry."

"Gryffindor."

"Prewitt, Felicity."

"Ravenclaw."

"Smith, Zacharias."

"Hufflepuff."

"Thomas, Dean."

"Gryffindor."

"Turpin, Lisa."

"Ravenclaw."

"Weasley, Ronald."

"Gryffindor."

"Zabini, Blaise."

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet as the last student was sorted. "Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

The dishes suddenly filled with food in front them. Erin dug in heartily. She didn't join into the conversation or even pay much attention. Fred and George had exchanged seats with whoever had been on either side of the girl. "This makes our job much easier, right, Fred?"

"Right, George. It would be hard to watch over her if she was in Ravenclaw—"

"Or Hufflepuff—"

"Or Slytherin—"

"Are we supposed to watch out for Ron too?"

"I think Ron can take care of himself. Erin, however, will need constant surveillance."

She laughed. "Ok, you two, why are you taking this so, umm, seriously?"

"I don't think she knows, Fred."

"Better for us, George."

"Ok, you two, what are you talking about?" Erin asked looking from one to the other.

"Oh, fairest of ladies, we offer our humble services to thee—"

Erin don't know what surprised her more, the fact they were calling her fair or the fact they were saying this together. "Ron, do they always act like this?"

"Oh, err, uh…" Ron turned bright red.

"Percy?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Do they always act like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. If they start to bother you just yell at them." He went back to his ham

"Hmm, I rather like it, but I can't imagine why you would be teasing me about being 'fairest'."

Hermione leaned forward. "Erin, they think you're cute."

Her mouth dropped as she looked from one to the other. They were grinning. "Me? Cute? But-but-I mean, I can't be!"

The feast ended with little incident. Dumbledore stood. "Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all pupils. A few older students would do well to remember that as well." He looked to Fred and George with twinkling eyes. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, the third floor corridor in the right hand side is strictly forbidden to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death.

"Now goodnight."

The first years followed Percy through the throng still a bit unsure about the whole thing. He looked back and saw Fred and George. He rolled his eyes. He led them through the halls to a place with nothing but staircases. "This is the most direct path to the dormitory. Oh and keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change." Percy led them up the stairs, some moving while they were on them. They went up one after another until we came to a portrait of a large woman in a pink dress.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis." The portrait swung open and the students went in. "Hurry up, now. Come on!" They stopped in a large room filled with chairs, couches, tables and a large fireplace. "This is the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitory is through the door on your left, girls the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up. Good night everyone and Fred, George you know what will happen if you try to go up there." Fred and George had been trying to follow Erin. "Now to bed!"

Erin followed Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati up the stairs. Lavender and Parvati were already jabbering away. She smiled shyly at Hermione and the other girl grinned. "I am so excited. I've already memorized our books."

"Oh." Erin said distinctly anxious. "I haven't had time to even look at mine."

"Don't worry. I've always been a bit of an overachiever."

"Nothing wrong with that." She laughed. "I always did pretty well in school. You know, Hermione, I have a feeling we're going to be great friends."

"You know, so do I." She said as we entered the room. Four huge four-poster beds were in there around a stove. There was a window between each bed, except where the door was.

Lavender and Parvati had already taken the beds on the left. "Do you mind if I take the bed nearest the door?" Hermione asked.

"No." Erin said. "I was going to ask you the same about the other bed."

With that they all undressed and went to sleep dreaming of the fantastic times they were going to have at Hogwarts.


	3. 3

Erin awoke the next morning to the sunlight through the windows. She gasped and got up falling out of the bed.

"Erin? Are you all right?" Hermione's concerned voice carried across the dormitory.

Erin's head appeared over the mattress. "Yes, I forgot where I was for the moment."

She smiled. "Time to get up."

The girl stood and pulling off her nightgown, dressing quickly in her uniform. Lavender and Parvati were just stirring when the two left. They met Fred and George in the Common Room. The boys insisted on walking the girls down the to the Great Hall. It was rather funny. "I'm afraid you're stuck with them." Hermione said.

Erin smiled. "Don't worry, this infatuation will turn to friendship soon enough."

"You hope."

"I'm 11. They're 13. I can't go with both of them." The girl laughed. "And if I chose one over the other it would drive them apart. I won't let that happen."

They sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Erin got some sausages, eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice and then had thirds.

"Where does she put it?" Fred asked.

"I am pretty active." The girl explained. "My body knows when I am going to be and when I am not. Yesterday I wasn't at all active and today I probably won't stop. Hi, Ron. Hi, Harry."

The two boys greeted the early-risers and dug in. "Schedules!" Percy said handing them to the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four 

The first years' first class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Erin sat next to Hermione and was frankly a little nervous about everything. McGonagall stood in front of them. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around will leave and not come back. You have been warned. Now start copying what is on the board." She changed into a cat and sat on her desk.

Harry and Ron burst into the room. "Whew! We made it." Ron said. "Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" The cat changed back into a woman jumping off the desk. The whole process fascinated Erin. "That was bloody brilliant."

"Oh, thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps I should transfigure either Mr. Potter or yourself into a pocket watch, maybe then one of you will be on time."

"We got lost." Harry said.

"Well, perhaps a map then? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She said and they sat down in a hurry. Harry glanced back and saw Erin looking at him. He smiled and Erin smiled back shaking her head.

After everyone finished copying the notes McGonagall gave them all matchsticks and wanted them to be turned into needles. Hermione and Erin both squealed at the same time. McGonagall hurried over. "Well done!" She said smiling. "Look class at what these two have done. A point to Gryffindor for each of you."

When they reached Defense Against the Dark Arts they sat down in the second row. Ron and Harry had the bright idea that if they sat by the girl's they would probably be able to do better. They had been looking forward to the lesson but the way Quirrell taught them they were frankly a joke.

They had History of Magic with the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Binns. He always arrived through the chalkboard and always left the same way. He had a drone that put everyone but Hermione and Erin into a stupor. And the only reason it didn't put Erin into a stupor is because she was used to it. One of her teachers in grade school had the same type of voice.

On Fridays they had Double Potions with the Slytherins. No one was looking forward to Snape, either. Fred and George insisted on telling horror stories about Snape and/or his classes. Erin had the impression that Snape did not like her, from just passing in the halls and at meals. But she wasn't the only one he hated; he hated Harry just as much if not more.

Snape started by calling role. He sneered at Erin when he read her name. "Erin Lyancomp."

"Present, sir." Erin couldn't look at him.

His eyes swept over her in total contempt. She had no idea why he didn't like her. "Perhaps you will do better than your parents."

Someone coughed. "Murderer!"

The girl grew red and angry. They knew nothing; unconsciously her hand went to her left shoulder. Snape went on. "Ah, Mr. Potter, our new celebrity." Harry was sitting on Erin's left. With that remark Erin knew that Snape hated Harry just as well, just by that remark. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. Then again, perhaps some of you have come to Hogwarts with powers so formidable you don't need to pay…attention." Snape paused as Hermione hit Harry motioning for him to pay attention. The thing was Harry _was _paying attention, he was writing down what Snape was saying. "Potter! What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand went into the air on right. Harry looked blank. "I don't know, sir."

"Tut-tut, clearly fame isn't everything." He ignored Hermione. "Lyancomp, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir." Erin swallowed nervously and it wasn't any better with Hermione's hand was still in the air.

"Then again maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

'Traitor." Someone coughed. Erin was quite sure by now that it was Draco Malfoy.

"Did either of you think to look in a book before you came?"

"I didn't have time, sir." Erin said quietly, almost in tears.

"Quiet. Potter, Lyancomp, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Erin was unable to say anything, her head was down and she was trying her hardest to keep back the tears. Harry looked at the girl beside him and then clenched his teeth. "I think Hermione knows, it would be a pity not to ask her."

"Put your hand down, you silly girl." Snape snapped at Hermione. "For your information, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar, Lyancomp, is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?" Above the scratching Snape said, "A point will be taken from Gryffindor House for you housemate's cheek."

Snape put them into pairs and put Harry and Erin together, most likely to torment them together. They were set to making a potion to cure boils, weighing dried nettles and crushed snake fangs and stewing horned slugs. Erin wasn't paying attention to anything Snape said because it was either praising Malfoy or criticizing everyone else. Harry's head snapped up from the slugs when a loud hissing and acrid green smoke filled the dungeon. Neville had melted Seamus' cauldron and their potion was seeping across the floor burning holes in people's shoes. Neville was drenched and angry red boils appeared on his arms and legs. He moaned in pain.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled clearing the potion with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Take him to the hospital wing!" He spat at Seamus then rounded on Erin and Harry since they were working next to the boys. "Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Or you Lyancomp? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong? Two more points you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry opened his mouth, but Erin laid a hand on his arm. "Don't. According to Fred and George he can get awfully mean." The moment she touched him she noticed her shoulder was tingling. She drew back and saw Harry rub the scar on his forehead and glaring at Snape's back. Erin turned away. She wanted to tell him…but how could she?

As they climbed the steps from the dungeon an hour later Erin couldn't help but wonder why Snape hated her so much. She was still fighting back the tears that threatened to overflow.

"Black!" "Murderer!" "Traitor!" The Slytherins were whispering all around them.

"Shut up!" Harry said.

"Who's going to make us?" Malfoy asked sneering.

"Us." They turned to see, standing outside the Great Hall, Fred, George, two other boys that Erin thought were Oliver and Lee, and three girls she thought were called Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

The Slytherins sneered and went passed them into the Hall. "What happened?" Fred asked.

"Snape." Hermione said. Between Harry, Ron and Hermione the story came out.

"What are they talking about Erin?" George asked gently putting his arm around her.

"My father is in Azkaban…" She whispered not looking at any of them.

They didn't press the subject, but neither did they reject her. "Don't worry about the Slytherins, you're not your father." Lee said encouragingly. "You can't help his situation."

After lunch Hermione and Erin did their homework, practicing wand movements and then went to do some exploring. What they found was the library and looked around.

The librarian Madam Pince came up. "Can I help you, dears?"

"We were trying to get a feel for the library and see what's offered and where so we can do research in the future." Hermione said.

Madam Pince gave them each a map of the library and of all the private library rooms for special research. The girls went back to Gryffindor Tower to study it. For once Fred and George weren't around, neither were the others. "They are probably trying to figure out how to get back at the Slytherins." Hermione said. "Look, they have a whole room dedicated to Animagery!"

"I want to become an Animagus." Erin said dreamily.

"What would you like to become?" Hermione asked.

"Well, some type of bird could be useful, maybe a phoenix. Or maybe a wolf."

"I'd like to be a cat, maybe." Hermione said. "I've always like cats."

"Why don't we learn everything we can?" Erin asked her suddenly excited. "And then maybe try it out ourselves?"

Hermione didn't bat an eye. "You know, that takes very advanced wizardry…but I think I would very much like to try it."

"Madam Pince said we need permission from instructors to use the private rooms. Do you think Professor McGonagall would allow us to?"

"Maybe if we told her we were interested in the theory and wanted to do different kinds of research. I know! We tell her we are interested in human transformations! We study werewolves and Animagi! I am sure she will let us study, because werewolves are fascinating as well as Animagi."

So they went to see McGonagall after her last class and she heard them out. "Well, I won't deny it is strange to see two first year girls so interested in studying. Usually you wouldn't learn about these things until your third year and that would be in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I would never speak ill of a colleague but you don't get much stimulation in that class do you?"

"No, Professor." Erin said. "But, I am sure Professor Quirrell teaches us the best he knows how."

She smiled. "Your parents hungered for knowledge as well." She told Erin. "Yes, you have my permission. I will inform Madam Pince that you may use the private room. I don't think many of the 6th and 7th years will mind. They seem not to be in them until the last minute anyway."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said.

"Yes, thank you."

Hermione and Erin walked into the common room after classes on Monday to a bunch of groaning first years. "What's up?" Erin asked Harry.

"Flying lessons on Thursday with the Slytherins. Typical. Just what I always wanted; to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"Harry," the girl said. "Malfoy's all talk. I haven't seen him do anything spectacular. Some first years have ridden a broom. Ron and Seamus have and Parvati as well, but the rest of us haven't."

Hermione was very nervous about it, unfortunately when Hermione gets nervous she babbles.


	5. 5

Part Five 

On Thursday morning Hermione was boring all of them with facts and trivia about flying and broomsticks. Everything she had learned from memorizing 'Quidditch Through the Ages'.

At 3:30 they all marched to their doom. Well, not exactly, you see Erin was one slipped remark from pummeling Malfoy senseless with one of the brooms and Harry felt the same as she did. It was a clear day, the wind blowing gently through the grass.

The Slytherins were already there. Madam Hooch, the teacher, arrived soon after. She was a striking woman with short silvery hair and yellow hawk-like eyes. "Everyone stand by a broom." Erin stood next to Hermione, she was standing next to Harry and Ron was on his other side near Neville. "Stick out your right hand and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" Everyone shouted.

Erin's broom jumped into her hands. Hermione was looking at Harry and Erin quite surprised. Hers had simply rolled over. It took a few minutes for everyone to get his or her brooms off the ground. "Now when you have your broom I want you mount it." She walked over to Erin, as she was the first in line. "Perfect, Miss Lyancomp, first time on a broom?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

She moved on. Everyone was highly amused when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground hard, hover for a moment, lean forward and touch back down. On my whistle-three-two—"

Neville pushed off too soon. "Neville!"

Everyone was shouting. "Mr. Longbottom! Come down this instant!"

He kept rising however and shot off, bouncing off walls and over the castle paramounts. He shot toward the students at one point so everyone had to jump, run and scramble out of the way. He flew over them and got caught on a spoke protruding from the wall by his cloak. It ripped and he fell. He was caught by torch holder and slipped out of his robes onto the ground.

"Out of the way!" Madam Hooch called kneeling beside him. "Broken wrist." She said. She helped Neville up and turned to the others. "None of you are to move while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the person riding it will be out of Hogwarts before he can say 'Quidditch'" She left.

Malfoy tossed something into the air. It was Neville's Remembrall. The four of them (Harry, Ron, Hermione and Erin) remembered he had gotten it by owl that morning. "If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse!"

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said.

Malfoy sneered. "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How 'bout on the roof?" He had mounted his broom and was flying off now. "What's the matter, Potter, bit beyond your reach?"

Harry mounted his broom. "Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly." He didn't listen to her. He went after Malfoy. "What an idiot."

"Hermione, he's doing what he feels he has to do." Erin whispered watching them anxiously.

They could hear some of what Malfoy and Harry said above them. "Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so? Have it your way then!" Malfoy threw the Remembrall in the opposite direction. Harry flew past him. Malfoy looked stunned; Harry could fly very well. Those below watched as he sped through the air and caught the Remembrall before it hit the castle.

He flew down and everyone surrounded him, congratulating him. "Harry Potter!" McGonagall was there! "Follow me, please."

They watched him go with the Slytherins laughing amongst themselves. "Well," Erin turned to look at Malfoy. "At least we know who's the better flyer."

Malfoy leered at the pretty girl. "And at least we know who here has a father who is in Azkaban."

Erin frowned. "And we know whose fathers' are Death Eaters."

Ron shook his head at Erin warning her to stop. "Well, at least my father didn't murder 13 people!" Malfoy hurled the insult.

"At least my father isn't You-Know-Who's lapdog!" She yelled at him. Hermione was grabbing Erin's arm trying to stop her. The bad part was some of the Slytherins were trying to stop Malfoy.

"No, your father was a traitor!"

"Your father is liar and the only reason he is respected in the community is because he threatens to curse people and gives gold to the right people!"

"Your father's a lunatic!"

"Your father's a power-hungry maniac!"

"Your father betrayed his friends!"

"Your father only has friends because they're too scared not to be!"

"Your father is a blood traitor!" Erin was fuming when he said that.

"Erin, no!" Ron begged. She looked right at him. He knew exactly what the girl was going to say. "Don't do it!" He begged.

"Your blood is tainted by a bunch of inbreeding! The prime example why first cousins shouldn't procreate!" Erin snarled at Malfoy.

He was furious and everyone doubted he had anything to say that was worse. Oh, he could, but everyone would know it wasn't true. Instead he drew his wand. Erin drew her own. "You're going to pay for that!"

"I seriously doubt it, Malfoy. Everyone knows your wand skills are worse than your broom handling."

"Erin, please!" Ron begged.

"Stay out of this, Ron!" She hissed.

"Madam Hooch!" Hermione yelled pointing.

"Yeah, right, you expect me to fall for that one?" Malfoy asked but then he saw that Erin had put her wand away. He whirled around and saw she was indeed striding toward us across the lawns. "Watch your back." He whispered maliciously.

"Watch your own." Erin said just as suggestively.

Ron and Erin caught up to Harry afterward. "Harry, you will never guess what happened!"

"Neither will you." Harry said.

"You first." Erin said.

"But—" Ron started.

"Ron, I think Harry has more news than we do." Erin grinned.

"I've been made Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!" Harry grinned.

"Seeker?" Ron asked amazed. "But first years never make the house team. You must be the youngest Seeker in a—"

"Century. According to McGonagall." Harry said.

"Well, done, Harry!" Fred and George came up.

"Wood's just told us!"

"Fred and George are on the team too, Beaters." Ron said.

George whispered. "We heard about what happened."

"And?" Erin asked him.

"And you have got some spunk, talking to a Malfoy like that." George grinned in admiration.

"I'd say the same things to his father."

"Our job is to make sure you don't get roughed up to bad." Fred said, talking to Harry.

"Can't make any promises though, rough game Quidditch." George said winking at the black haired girl.

"Brutal!" Fred said. "But no one's died in years."

"They will vanish occasionally!"

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!"

They were going to class. "What was George saying?" Harry asked.

Ron laughed. "Harry! You should have been there! Erin and Malfoy went at it right there after you left! She got the best of him! She didn't even have to think of insults, they just came out of her! It will be all around school soon enough."

"Already is." Erin laughed. "If George and Fred have anything to do with it they will exaggerate my performance to include Malfoy and I rolling around on the ground punching and kicking."

"_That_ would have been great!" Ron said.

"Harry, all the time I was doing this Ron was begging me to stop. And now he wishes I had attacked him!" She rolled her eyes but still laughed. "I think I could have won. Even if Crabbe and Goyle had got into it." Crabbe and Goyle were Malfoy's lapdogs.

"I don't know." Harry said. "Three on one?"

"You'd be surprised how strong one gets when they have to clean from dawn till dusk for as long as they can remember." Erin laughed.

"I believe you." Harry said and Erin had the strangest feeling he did.

"Especially when it is an entire orphanage." She blanched. "I do not relish returning there."

"I know how you feel." Harry said. "I wouldn't return to my aunt's and uncle's if I didn't have to."

"Come on, you two! Harry, what else?" Ron asked excitedly.

"All I can think of is 'What if I make a fool of myself?'" Harry asked them.

"You won't." Erin said encouragingly.

"It's in your blood." They turned to see that Hermione had popped up out of nowhere.

She led them to the trophy room. "Here." She pointed to a plaque. "Gryffindor Team of 1977."

Gryffindor House Team James Potter Seeker, Captain 

Sirius Black Chaser

Lily Evans Chaser

Xenia Lyancomp Chaser Fabian Prewitt Beater 

Gideon Prewitt Beater

Remus Lupin Keeper 

Ron gasped. "Harry, you didn't tell me your father was a Seeker too!"

"I didn't know." He paused looking at the plaque and the other names. "Erin, is that your mum?"

"Yes, Xenia Lyancomp was my mother. She was killed by You-Know-Who a month before…umm…when I was a year old."


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six 

The four were climbing up the staircases. "It's spooky." Ron said. "She knows more about you than you do."

"Who doesn't?" Harry asked.

"I don't." Erin said, though technically it was a lie, it was also true. Harry knew just as much, he just couldn't remember.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Harry said.

"Oh, you mean it doesn't have something to do with my stunningly good looks?"

"Well, that might have something to do with it." He joked and they laughed. The laugh was cut short as the stairs started to move under their feet. It stopped. "Let's go."

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron said. They went through the door in front of them.

The corridor was dusty and dark. "Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden." Hermione swallowed.

"Let's go." Harry said again…although for a different reason.

They turned to see Mrs. Norris. "Run!" Erin said running down the corridor to…a locked door.

Harry was the one that tried the latch. "It's locked!"

"That's it, we're done for!" Ron squeaked.

"Oh, move over!" Erin ordered.

"Alohomora!" Hermione waved her wand and the latch opened.

Erin pushed the others inside closing the door behind them. "Alohomora?" Ron asked.

"Standard Book of Spells." The girl said.

"Chapter Seven." Hermione elaborated putting her wand away.

Harry was listening at the door. Erin turned and her eyes widened. "He's gone." Harry said.

"He thought this door was locked." Ron said.

"It _was _locked." Hermione reminded him.

"And for a very, very good reason." Erin said behind them. They turned and there was a great three-headed dog and it was waking up. Erin screamed and heard the others scream too. She turned shoving the other three out in front of her. They slammed the door a couple of times before it finally closed. "_Colloportus!_"

"Colloportus?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ronald, don't you read? Don't you want to know spells to help you in certain situations?" Erin sighed exasperatedly at him.

"Well, yes—"

"Then why don't you figure out how to lock and unlock doors?" Hermione asked.

"I swear if he passes this year it will be because we made him study and learn things." Erin sighed.

They got back to the Common room a few minutes later. "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

"You weren't using your eyes, were you?" Hermione asked. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was a little busy with the heads! In case you didn't notice, there were three!"

"It was standing on a trap door." Erin sighed. "It must be guarding something. So it wasn't there on accident."

"Exactly." Hermione said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before anyone else comes up with another idea to get us killed, or worse expelled." She went through the door to the girls' dormitories."

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said. Harry and Erin nodded.

"Erin? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked.

"Sure." She said sitting down in front of the fire. Harry said something to Ron and Ron nodded going to bed.

Harry sat down. "Erin, have you noticed that we have a lot in common?"

The girl looked at him for a moment trying to see what he was getting at. She decided that he didn't know about their pasts. "Yes, I did. I mean our lives up to this point have been very similar. My mother was killed when I was very young, as was yours. I grew up without my mum and dad, as you did. Neither of us came from very happy homes, and neither of us wants to go back. We even look a little alike. The black hair and green eyes."

"Our parents knew each other." He said smiling.

"Yes, they did. They were best friends. My mum and yours were."

"They were in the same year weren't they?"

"Yes." Erin had never seen Harry this happy. He was thinking about his parents.

"I don't remember much." He admitted. "I remember a green light and that's about it."

"The green light was from the curse Voldemort used." Erin explained.

"You just said his name…"

Erin smiled. "I only say _You-Know-Who _when others are around. I have never feared him, Harry. He destroyed my family, just as he did yours. I won't fear him for that."

He nodded. "I feel the same way. I mean I do fear him…I fear him because I don't understand why he tried to kill me."

She nodded too. "You are famous, Harry, all because of something you never wanted to happen. I understand that, Harry."

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry. I do." Erin sighed. "I go by my mothers' name, Harry. If I didn't more than just the Slytherins would know who I was. And even more people would hate me for no reason. Someday my father will be free…they will know that he is innocent. I long for that day, Harry. I always have."

"How do you know he's innocent? What took place took place when you were a baby."

"It is just something I have always felt. Oh, yes, it might be just that he is my father..." She stood and crossed her arms in front of her. "My father is innocent Harry, of all they said he did. And I know it…"

"You must love your father very much." Harry said.

"I love both my father and mother, Harry." She paused and put her hand on her shoulder. He should know the truth. "Harry, there is something I really need to tell you."

"Yeah?" The boy asked curiously feeling this was very important.

"Harry—"

"Private conversation?" They turned to see Percy standing at the door to the boys' dormitory.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Harry said.

"You should be in bed."

"No rule says we can't be in the Common Room." Erin argued.

"Let's go." Harry said. "No need to argue."

Erin was at the door to her own dormitory before she looked over at Harry. "Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Halloween came swiftly. Before they knew it they had been at Hogwarts almost two whole months. They found themselves in Professor Flitwick's Charms class that day, studying the Wingardium Leviosa spell. They had feathers that they were trying to make levitate.

Erin was wearing her hair in two braids and looped up and for some reason Fred and George had taken to following her around during breaks and thought it great fun to play with the girls' hair.

Erin swished and flicked her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." She turned to see Hermione's also going up in the air and Ron looking very put out.

"Oh, look here! Miss Granger and Miss Lyancomp have done it!" Flitwick said excitedly. The short professor was saying something, but neither Erin nor Harry could hear him since Seamus was trying to make his own feather go up in the air. There was an explosion and Flitwick almost fell from his stack of books. Erin looked over and saw that Seamus' feather had exploded…or something to that effect…the feather was charred and just floating there in the air.

Harry turned to look at Flitwick. "I think we need another feather over here, professor." Seamus' face was classic. He looked so surprised and his face was black and his hair standing straight up in the air. Erin could see the other side of Harry's face was also black. Neither of them were burned…just sooty.

After class Erin walked along with Hermione and knew something was wrong, but Hermione wasn't talking. Ahead of them Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville were walking. Ron started to talk. "'It's Leviosa not Leviosar.' She's a nightmare, honestly! She has to notice she doesn't have many friends."

Hermione was crying as she hurried past Ron, bumping into him. "I think she heard you." Harry said.

"You only need one friend, Ron." Erin said walking next to him. He wouldn't look at her. "As long as that friend is true. She was just trying to help you! That is all she ever tries to do! But you see it as bragging and trying to show you up. Did you ever once think that she might actually like you?"

"Like me?" Ron asked startled.

"As a friend." Erin quickly clarified.

"Oh." He said. "No, I never thought that."

"Well, maybe you should have. Ron, I don't want to make you feel bad…but, well…" She really didn't need to finish that sentence.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't know she was listening, but that really isn't an excuse."

"Erin, how do you understand people?" Harry asked quietly, he had noticed her uncanny way of pinning to a tee how people felt or what they were thinking.

Erin smiled. "I guess you could say I know people. When I get close to them things just come very naturally to me…"

"How close?" Harry asked curiously.

"Enough to care for them…or feel strongly."

"Erin, I notice Snape hates you as much as he does me." Harry said. "Do you know why?"

"Snape is an excellent Occlumenist, Harry. I couldn't see his past or feelings unless I were a Master Legilimenist."

"What are those?" Harry asked.

"Occlumency is the magical defense of the mind against external penetration. And Legilimency is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind. I was born with this ability and I expect one of these days I will have to hone the skills so I can do it at will and stuff. It will come in handy when I am studying to be an Auror."

"What's an Auror?" Harry asked.

"Just full of questions today." Erin laughed. "An Auror is—"

"Auror?" Ron asked getting excited and just hearing what the two were talking about. He had been tuning them out since they tended to get boring when they talked. "Auror's are like the _Elite_, Harry! They're the ones that track down Dark Wizards and stuff. They fight and do all sorts of cool stuff!"

"Yes, well, I would have been a little more technical." Erin said. "But yes, an Auror is someone who hunts down Dark Wizards and works against the Dark Arts. Just because Voldemort—" Ron gasped. "Shut up, Ron. Just because He hasn't been seen in 10 years doesn't mean that the Wizarding world is free from the Dark Arts. His followers are still around causing mischief every so often and in other countries it is just as bad, they have their own Auror's though."

"Do you think Hermione's ok?" Harry asked after a few moments of quiet. They were now walking through the halls towards the Common Room.

"She needs a little time to herself." The girl said gently. "She'd hate it if I rushed right to where she was. So I will give her a little time."

Erin leaned against the sink with her arms crossed in front of her. "Hermione, it's time for the feast. Ron is sorry for what he said. Please just come out! You're my best friend."

Hermione opened the door drying her eyes, but she was smiling a little. "Erin—" she looked up past the other girl and her eyes grew wide. "MOVE!" She yelled.

Erin whirled around and dived sideways as a huge mountain troll stood there and swung his club at her. Erin had time to chide herself in her mind. 'Great Erin, a troll is in front of you and you can classify what type it is.' The club came down on the sink she had been leaning against only moments before. "Erin, move!"

Erin was surprised to hear Harry's voice as she rolled dodging the club and flying bits of stall and toilet. The troll was going after Hermione now. "Do something!" Erin yelled as the club came down beside her (the troll hadn't been aiming for her and she thought that was a little worse than if he actually had been). Erin somersaulted away from the club and Hermione was scrambling across the floor towards her. The girls were huddled underneath one of the sinks trying to dodge the club that was coming straight for them.

Harry and Ron were now throwing bits of stuff at the troll. "Oy, Peabrain!" Ron yelled. The troll heard his voice more than felt the stuff they were throwing. The troll ignored them though and set his club for Hermione and Erin again. Harry dashed forward and caught hold of the club. Harry fell on the troll's shoulders barely hanging on. The troll was confused and tried to shake Harry off. During this Harry's wand was accidentally jammed up the trolls' nose. "EWWW!" That was everyone's reaction.

The troll grabbed Harry by one of his legs and held him upside down trying to hit the boy with his club. The troll kept missing…but that wouldn't happen for long. Ron stood there frozen and Hermione didn't know what to do. Erin stood and ran in front of the troll. "Erin!" Hermione screamed.

Erin yelled something in troll and the troll looked down at her surprised. She yelled something again and this time the club came around. "ERIN! NO!" Harry shouted when he saw what the troll was going to do. Erin held her ground and stared the troll right in the eye. Harry began hitting the troll in the side trying to get him to turn his attention back to him. It didn't work. The troll's club came around and caught Erin right in the side. The girl was thrown against the wall, hard, and fell to the ground unconscious.

Erin woke to what she thought was only a moment later, but the sun was shining in her eyes. She saw a blurry figure above her with dark hair. "Harry?" She asked shielding her eyes from the light. Her vision cleared after blinking a few times and she saw it was the bespectacled boy.

"Yeah," He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a troll hit me with its club. Do I look that bad?" 

"No." He laughed. "A couple scrapes and a few broken ribs. Madam Pomfrey says you'll be fine."

"Madam Pomfrey?" She asked.

"The school nurse." He explained.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday."

"Oh, please tell me—"

"You've only been out about 12 hours…if that." He said.

"Hermione and Ron?"

"They're fine. More than fine. Hey, you can't help ending up liking each other after taking out a twelve-foot mountain troll together."

Erin laughed and winced. "Where are they?"

"They should be here soon. They went to collect some stuff for you."

"What?" She asked confused.

The door to the hospital wing opened. The two turned to see Ron and Hermione. "You're awake!" Hermione said gleefully.

"Yes and not staring down a twelve-foot troll." Erin said gladly.

"Now _that_ took courage." Ron said admiringly. "I was too scared to do anything until you darted forward."

"What happened?" Erin asked eagerly.

"Well, after the troll hit you Ron did the levitation spell on the troll's club. The club fell on the trolls head and he let Harry go before passing out." Hermione said.

"We were gathering around you when McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came in." Harry continued. "We told them part of the truth that you and Hermione had been in the bathroom and didn't know about the troll. There really hadn't been time to tell anyone. We were awarded five points each and McGonagall awarded you ten."

"For what?" Erin asked surprised.

"For saving our lives." Ron smiled.

"Oh, we brought you some stuff." Hermione said. "To say thank-you, for everything you've done for us."

They dropped three hastily wrapped presents in the girls' lap. "But I haven't done anything…"

"You've done more than you know." Hermione said. "Since the first day you accepted us as your friends, you were always there beside us, making us feel stronger than we might otherwise have been. You loved us for us."

"You don't do anything that is against your character." Ron said. "Harry's famous, but that's not why you're his friend. I'm…you know…not got a lot of stuff and that doesn't phase you. Hermione can be a know-it-all at times, but you still love her."

They laughed no one taking offense. "We wanted you to have this stuff, Erin." Harry said. "Go on."

She opened the first one. "That's from me." Ron said.

Erin laughed. "Oh, Ron!"

He had drawn a picture of the girl hitting a troll on the head and then she was standing on the dead trolls head. "Fred and George helped me with the moving parts."

"It's wonderful, Ron." She smiled and then opened the next one.

"From me!" Hermione said.

Erin found a book on Animagi. "Oh, Hermione it's wonderful! Thanks!" She smiled.

Erin picked up the last one. "And that's from me, of course."

"Of course." She said smiling at Harry. After unwrapping the gift she just stared at it. It was a framed moving picture of the four of them. "But—How?"

"Fred and George had Lee taking photos and one with the four of us in it happened to be taken. We weren't walking together. I was walking with Ron and you with Hermione but it looked like we were all walking together and laughing together."

"I love it. Thank you, Harry."

He smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

"We should be getting down to breakfast." Hermione said pulling Ron after her.

"Madam Pomfrey said you could leave when you woke up." Harry said.

He put up the curtains and waited while the girl got dressed. Hermione had brought some clean clothes. "Isn't today Quidditch?" She called over the curtains.

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous."

"You'll be fine." The girl appeared wearing jeans and t-shirt and putting her hair up in ponytail. "Ready?"

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No, but let's walk slowly. My ribs still hurt a little."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they walked into the Great Hall the Gryffindors suddenly started clapping and whistling. "Is this for you or me?" Erin whispered to him.

"I am not sure." He said.

Harry and Erin sat down across from Ron and Hermione. "Everyone knows about last night." Hermione said a little red. "Fred and George told everyone, embellishing Erin's roll. According to them the troll was practically running for its life when it got off a lucky hit…or five."

"And how would Harry fit into _that_?" Erin asked incredulously.

"The troll was so desperate that it took Harry hostage and you went after them." Ron said trying to keep a straight face.

"And you two?"

"We caught up after the troll got off the lucky hits, finishing the job, though he was almost down when we got there." Hermione said. "Very interesting to hear a story about yourself."

"Nothing will surprise me anymore." The girl said with her head in my hands. "I didn't do anything heroic. I distracted the troll and got hit."

"Saving our lives." Ron reminded her.

"Be that as it may…" Erin filled her plate with bacon, toast, eggs, kippers, sausage and tomatoes.

"How can you eat?" Harry asked.

"I have to cheer for you today—" Just then arms went tightly around the girl.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" After each 'thank you' a kiss was planted on top of her head. Oliver Wood was kissing her!

"Oliver! Get off!" Erin said in a bit of a strangled voice.

"Hey!" Fred said. "Oliver! You heard the lady!"

They restrained him. "He's just happy that Harry can play today after what happened." George said.

"Oh." Erin said and turned. "Oliver, you're very welcome. I knew that Harry needed to play today so Gryffindor wouldn't lose the Quidditch Cup."

Fred and George managed to get Oliver out of there without laughing too much. "Have a bit of toast, mate, go on." Ron said as he saw that Harry was just picking at his food.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said.

"Good luck today, Potter." They looked up to see Snape standing there. "Then again after taking on a troll a little Quidditch game should be no problem for you, even if it is against Slytherin." He turned and then looked back. "Of course you won't have Miss Lyancomp up there with you to save the day."

He left limping. "That explains the blood." Harry said.

"Blood?" Hermione asked still on Snape's comment about her best friend.

"Last night I'm guessing Snape let the troll in so he could try to get past that three-headed dog."

"Why would anyone go near that thing?" Erin grimaced.

"When Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley before school started we went to Gringott's. Hagrid took something from one of the vaults; he said it was secret, Hogwarts business. That's what the dog's guarding and Snape wants to steal it."

"We don't know that, Harry." Erin said. "You may be right, but we should never jump to conclusions. We need to know more. Now, Harry, you need to eat something, even if it is just a slice of toast. Eat a slice and I won't say another word."

He managed to get a slice down. "Time to go, Harry." Oliver said hugging the girl once more in passing.

"We'll be cheering for you, Harry!" Erin said patting his shoulder. "You'll be just fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

Erin, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville and Seamus sat in the stands with a sheet that they had painted that said 'Potter for President'. Dean had drawn a Gryffindor lion beneath it and Hermione had performed a charm to make the paint flash different colors. They finally came out. "GO, HARRY!" Erin yelled. He looked toward them and they all waved. He waved back a little as the players lined up for the balls to be released. Madam Hooch was refereeing, she blasted her whistle and they were off. They saw the Snitch for a second before it zoomed off. Lee was commentating.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor—what an excellent Chaser that girl is and rather attractive, too—"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall was right next to him.

"Sorry, Professor." He cleared his throat. Angelina still had the Quaffle. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve— back to Johnson and—no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle. Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes—Flint flying like an eagle up there—"

"An eagle on its last wings." Erin said and everyone laughed.

"—He's goin to sc—no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle—that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and—OUCH—that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger—Quaffle taken by Slytherins—that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger—sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which—"

"YEAH! GO, GEORGE!" Erin yelled. She was sure most of the stands must have heard her, because there was some laughing going on.

"—Yes, nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, who I now know is George Weasley, thanks, Erin! Anyway Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes—she's really flying—dodges a speeding Bludger—the goal posts are ahead— come on, Angelina—Keeper Bletchley dives—misses—GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

They all cheered. "ANGELINA!" They chanted. "ANGELINA! ANGELINA!" She looked a little embarrassed but kept her composure.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" They called as they squeezed together to make room for him. Erin couldn't help herself and she hugged him.

"Oh, off with ye now!" Hagrid said growing red. "Bin watchin' from me hut. But it isn't the same as bein' here in the crowd."

"Heard Erin at your hut, did you?" Ron asked.

Erin smiled blushing. "I'm not _that_ loud!" she protested.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He said. "Healthy set o' lungs, there."

"Slytherin in possession." They looked back at the game. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the—wait a minute—was that the Snitch?"

Adrian Pucey had dropped the Quaffle because of the little gold ball flying past him. Harry and the Slytherin Seeker Terrence Higgs had both dived downward toward it. "Go, Harry!" Erin whispered then started yelling. Marcus Flint had blocked Harry—on purpose! He made Harry fly off course. "WHY YOU NO GOOD, EVIL, BLOODY SON OF—" (The next words have been edited for the sake of impressionable minds that may be reading this.)—The others were arguing amongst themselves. Erin was yelling insults and Lee was slightly more heard with his comments. Professor McGonagall could silence him or try too, but Erin on the other hand, the closest adult was Hagrid and he wasn't about to stop her. "I HOPE YOU'RE BROOM SPLINTERS AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR A MONTH!"

"All right! All right!" People could hear Lee again. "Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Erin happened to look up. "Harry!" Her voice was almost non-existent. Harry's broom was bucking underneath him. Erin screamed; he was going to fall! She was sure of it! She couldn't say anything or do anything, except watch in terror.

"Slytherin in possession—Flint with the Quaffle—passes Spinnet—passes Bell—hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose—only joking, Professor—Slytherin score—oh no…"

No. Erin watched as his broom was carrying him up higher. "Hagrid, Harry…"

Hagrid looked up. "Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," mumbled Hagrid. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom…but he can't have…"

Erin gave another scream as Harry was rolling over on his broom again and again. He was only just managing to hold on. "HARRY!"

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus asked.

"Can't have," Hagrid said keeping a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Erin!" He felt her start to lunge forward. "Yeh can't do nothin'! Dark magic—no kid could do that!"

Erin watched Harry struggling with his broom. "NO!" She shrieked as the broom bucked Harry completely off. Hagrid had to pull her back again. Harry was still holding on by one hand though. Fred and George were trying to pull him to safety but the broom just went higher…without anyone on it…Erin closed her eyes. _You can do it, Harry I know you can. Keep holding on! I believe in you, Harry._

Erin opened her eyes and thought Harry looked right at her before his broom stopped and he was able to swing back on. Erin cheered. Harry was suddenly speeding toward the ground. He clapped his hand over his mouth and then coughed…something gold fell into his hand…"YEAH! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!"

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee shouted. "170 to 60!"

Hagrid knew that all of them needed a nice cup of tea and invited them back to his hut for one. Harry caught up with them on the way. They sat down at Hagrid's table while he poured the tea. "I don't know who needs it more, Harry or Erin."

Erin grinned blushingly and looked down. "What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Erin knew you were trouble, from the moment it began." Hermione explained. "I heard her cry out. She went all white and, I don't know, she didn't really seem to be there completely."

"It was Snape." Ron said. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing Harry's broom, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off it."

"Rubbish." Hagrid said. "Why would Snape do something like that?"

They all looked at each other. Harry sighed. "I don't know. Why'd he try to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween? It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Erin grimaced.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he's mine—bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year—I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—"

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Now don't ask me anymore questions!" Hagrid said gruffly. "That's top secret, that is!"

"But, Hagrid! Whatever Fluffy's guarding Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry tried to make the man see reason.

"Rubbish! Snape's a Hogwarts teacher."

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one, I've read all about them." Hermione said. "You have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking."

"Now listen, all four of yeh! Yer messing in things that you ought not be messing with! Whatever Fluffy is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel!"

"Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"I shouldn't have told yeh that…I should not have told yeh that."

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Harry and Ron were looking at the girls.

Erin shrugged and Hermione said, "I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

November flew by and December was starting to also. Before they knew it Christmas was coming. Hermione and Erin had divided their time between finding out about Nicolas Flamel and learning about Animagery. For some reason Hermione wasn't really progressing or learning as fast as Erin was, she knew the information but the understanding wasn't coming as fast. Erin tried to help her as much as she could. Erin didn't really know why it came so easily, but she loved it. She loved learning about being an Animagus. It was complicated, because it felt like she was learning about herself as she went along.

McGonagall sent around a sign-up sheet to see who was going to be staying for Christmas. Erin signed up right away as did Harry and Ron, (his mum and dad were going to Romania to visit his brother, Charlie, who was studying dragons) Hermione wasn't staying though. She was going home.

The classes were ok, except for Snape's dungeon where they had to huddle close to the cauldrons and each other when it was permissible to keep warm. The Great Hall and the Houses were always fired up with roaring fires in the fireplaces and stoves, but the dungeons certainly were not.

Malfoy was always trying to be the center of attention and make fun of Harry. He was so jealous it wasn't even funny. At the moment he was making fun of him for not having a 'proper family'. "I feel so sorry for those people that have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they aren't wanted at home." Malfoy was saying during one unending potions class.

Erin was working with Harry again and, if anything, the dungeons were getting colder instead of warmer with the fires and body heat. Malfoy was looking straight at the two. He was still angry about the fight at the first flying lesson. "Better here than at that freeze-trap he calls a family." Erin whispered to Harry.

Harry smirked as he measured out the powdered spine of lionfish. Erin was crushing up some dragon scales in a pewter dish. "What did you say, Lyancomp?" Malfoy demanded.

The girl turned to him with a look of surprise. "Why Malfoy were you listening in on mine and Harry's conversation? I thought you were too busy making fun of us."

Erin went back to the potion and only Harry could see her efforts to not laugh. A draft of cold air hit them and they knew Snape was standing right behind them. "This is not a class for flirting, you two! 5 points from Gryffindor!"

They watched him go and looked back at each other. Harry shook his head and added the lionfish to the cauldron and started on adding the porcupine bile. Erin added the dragon scales in pinches carefully making sure it was added evenly while Harry stirred it in. "Potter and Lyancomp sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"At least we'd be warm." Erin said not rising to Malfoy's taunts.

Ron snorted into his cauldron behind them. Harry and Erin had grown to be such good friends that Malfoy didn't really bother them anymore with his taunting, not that he didn't try. It was getting worse, but the four of them thought they could weather anything that blowhard shot at them.

The girls had it the worst in the cold, because of their skirts. Hermione and Erin had devised a way to insulate stockings to wear under the skirts and knee socks. So they were warm but most of the other girls were freezing.

Unconsciously Erin moved closer to Harry to look into the cauldron. "Ok, I think it's been stewing long enough."

"Good, we can take it off the fire then…" Harry, realizing how close they were, smiled a little nervously. Erin scooted a little further away, blushing, so he could take the cauldron off the fire. When Harry had done that Erin added the dragon's blood. A red puff of smoke erupted from the cauldron. Snape came over sneering, Erin was afraid he was going to say something, but all he did was look at the potion and leave. "I guess we did something right." Harry whispered.

Erin ladled the potion into a cup and capped it before writing their names on it and put it up on Snape's desk. Snape glared malevolently at her, but didn't say anything.

After the lesson the four of them went up to the library. Hermione and Erin were doing two things at once: Studying up on Animagery and looking for Nicholas Flamel. Erin had finished her homework for the Christmas break already so she had nothing else to do, but work on the two extracurricular activities. She was actually looking at two books at the same time as they sat together at the table. "Erin?"

The girl looked up and saw Ron was looking incredulously at the two books. "What?" Erin asked.

"Why are you reading a book on Animagery while looking in a book on recent wizarding developments?"

"I am interested in Animagery." The girl defended.

"What's Animagery?" Harry asked.

"Animagery is the election of a witch or wizard to turn into an animal." Erin said. "You've seen McGonagall as a cat. Well McGonagall is an Animagus." An image flashed before her eyes.

"Erin? You ok?" Harry asked.

"Duck!" The girl said and threw herself under the table. The other three followed suit, not knowing why they were doing it. They were under the table maybe 5 seconds, enough time for a few of them to think how stupid they looked, when a whole bunch of books fell onto the table and all around the table they were under.

"Sorry! Sorry!" They heard Neville's voice coming around the books. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." Harry said crawling out from under the table. "We got under the table before the books hit us."

"But how did you know?" Neville asked surprised.

"Erin saw it." Hermione said a little in awe.

Erin blushed then suddenly her face became excited. "I did it!" She exclaimed. "Harry, I did it!"

He looked at her, puzzled and then a smile spread over his face. "Great job!" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione and Ron asked at once.

"Erin is a…what it is called?" Harry asked.

"A Legilimenist, I was born like that. I know people's emotions and memories! Only an Occlumenist can block me! I have been trying to hone my skills and practice more."

"What's an Occlumenist?" Ron asked.

"Someone that can block his or her feelings and memories from a Legilimenist." Harry supplied.

"My talents can help me as an Auror someday." Erin said.

"That and your reflexes." Ron said. "We saw you evade that troll club."

"I wasn't so good with the last part." Erin said blushing.

"You were concerned about Harry not yourself." Hermione reminded her. "You were making yourself stay there."

"We just have one more day until break." Harry said. "And it's time for lunch."

Madam Pince came around the corner. "What happened?" She asked.

"It was my fault." Neville said. "My wand went off accidentally and the books went flying."

"It's a good thing no one was hurt." She said. She usually wasn't this nice about her books. She waved her wand and the books flew back to their shelf.

"You guys go ahead, I will catch up." Erin told them. "I want to check a few books out."

"Ok." Hermione said and the others nodded. They walked with Neville, who didn't have many friends to hang out with.

Erin took out a few books on Animagery to read over the holidays. She could just come in here, but it was more comfortable in her favorite chair by the fire. Madam Pince looked at the books the girl wanted. "Still on your Animagery phase I see."

"It is just so interesting." She asserted and Madam Pince smiled, a very rare smile. "All the things that could go wrong and still people try their entire lives to become an Animagus. And so many different animals you could turn into."

Someone wanted to ask Madam Pince a question so Erin said good-bye and left. She stopped off in the Gryffindor Common Room and put her books on a table. No one would bother them, and she headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

A few minutes later Erin slipped in next to Fred and George. "What are you two whispering about?"

They looked up. "Ok, Erin, we want the truth." Fred said.

"What?" she asked unconcerned as she dumped a bunch of tuna casserole onto her plate.

"Why doesn't anyone ever sing about us and you up in a tree kissing?" George asked.

"Well that could get a little awkward." Erin said. " 'Erin, Fred and George sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.' No, I am afraid that would be bad, because then people would start saying you two were kissing."

They looked at each other. "Well, maybe they could just do two separate songs." Fred said.

"I've already told you guys, I am not going to be going with either one of you and I can't very well go with _both_ of you. That would drive a wedge between you and I definitely do not want that to happen. So you two had better get used to the idea."

"What if one of us had a girlfriend?" Fred asked.

"That would be different." Erin said. "Then I _might_ consider going with the other, but that is a big might. Why can't we just be friends?"

"Because you are the best looking girl in school." Fred said.

"Not to mention the one with the best personality." George said.

"Flattery will get you no where. Thank you, though." Erin got up kissed them both on the cheeks.

They looked proud of themselves. "I'll never wash my face again!" Fred and George said at the same time. Erin laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

Christmas break started with pleasant days of doing nothing. Harry, Ron and Erin sat by the fire eating anything they could spear with a toasting fork…which turned out to be a lot of things. When Erin wasn't eating she was studying up on Animagery. The books she checked out were fast being read. But since it was Christmas break she was sure she would have the entire Animagery Room to herself. Of course Harry and Ron were having too much fun to search for Nicolas Flamel. Erin was, but just barely.

Ron was teaching Harry how to play wizarding chess, Harry using a set borrowed from Seamus. Ron's chessman would do anything he wanted; he had inherited it from his grandfather. Ron was good though, Harry had never even played Muggle chess before, but it was a shock when he found out the Chessman could talk and move by themselves. Erin smiled when she watched them play. Harry was getting better all the time.

The day before Christmas Erin was sitting in her usual place and heard Ron laugh, "Hey, Erin, come over here and give Harry a move!"

Erin put her book down and went over to them. She looked at the board thoughtfully for a moment. "Take his queen with your rook." She said before sitting back down.

"I didn't mean for you to do that!" Ron said.

Harry however was smiling. "Thanks, Erin!"

Harry checkmated Ron, for the first and only time. "It never would have happened without Erin helping you." Ron sulked.

"It never would have happened if you had been more careful." Erin said not looking up from her book. "Just congratulate Harry on his victory against you, mind you it might be his only victory, but at least be happy for him."

"Oh, all right." Ron said. "Sorry, Harry."

"No problem. I wouldn't have won though if Erin hadn't caught that."

"Harry…" Erin said looking up. "There's a spider on the back of your shirt."

"Huh?" He turned his head. "Oh, Ron could you—" But Ron had backed away.

"Never mind, Ron." Erin said getting up and wiping the thing off Harry. Her fingers touched him and felt a strange tingle on her neck. Her hand went there, she was surprised, because her scar hadn't ever felt like that before…it had hurt or tingled like a foot being asleep, but it never tingled like this. She shrugged it off. "Harry? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, my scar just felt strange." He said rubbing his forehead. Erin swallowed, that was weird…but not that weird, she reminded herself. She just didn't know how to tell him…

The next morning Ron and Harry called up to the sleeping girl. She groaned and put the pillow over her head, but the two persisted in calling her down. It was way too early for anyone to be up. She didn't bother putting on anything over her nightgown. "Guys, you'd rival a banshee." Erin said coming out into the common room where all the presents were piled under the tree. "Why wake me up this early anyway? Did you want to show me your presents?"

"We wanted you to open yours." Ron said.

"What? I have presents?" Erin asked incredulously. But there they were, a small pile to be sure, but she still received presents. She was in total shock as she kneeled next to them. "But who would send me presents?" She asked…she didn't think Remus had any money…so he couldn't have gotten her a gift. She smiled at the thought of her godfather. She hadn't really thought about him at all lately.

"Well, the lumpy one is from Mum." Ron said. "I think Hagrid sent you something too. The small one there is from Hermione…I recognize her handwriting and the longish one is from Harry…oh and the large flat one under those if from Fred and George."

Erin took up Mrs. Weasley's first and opened it to find a pretty dusty rose pink sweater. "Oh! It's gorgeous."

"Yeah, Mum always does better on girl sweaters." Ron said.

She also found a tin of treacle fudge. "Oh, yum! Ron, I love your mum!"

"Good." He said. "She loves you for some reason. Fred and George write home about nothing but you."

She laughed. "Ron, are you telling me you don't know why?"

"Of course I know why." He said. "But your ego is already big enough because of those two."

Erin laughed and opened Hagrid's gift. "Oh!" It was a book…or rather a scrapbook with a lot of pages to fill with pictures. One of Hagrid was in one of the first ones and he had gotten a picture of the teachers' for another. She smiled. "I am going to have to take some pictures…" She said laughing. "I do have a few for it." She opened Hermione's gift next and was surprised to find a bracelet with charms on it. The charms all meant something…but it wasn't even half filled yet. The girl guessed they would have more to put on. There was a wizard's hat, a lion, a broomstick, a wand, and a wolf. Erin guessed what the wolf was. She clasped it too her wrist and then opened the one from Harry. She stopped short when she looked in the box. "Harry…I can't believe this…"

From the box Erin took a gorgeous music box. She opened the lid and heard the strains to the _Hogwarts Carol_. "I thought you'd like it." He said. "I saw it in Diagon Alley months ago and remembered it for you. I asked Hagrid if he would see if there was one in Hogsmeade."

"Oh, Harry, it's wonderful. Thank you!" She hugged him.

Before she opened Fred and George's gift Erin noticed that an enveloped had been there too. She opened it and pulled out a letter. She recognized the writing immediately.

_My Dear Girl, _

_I hope that you are behaving yourself at Hogwarts. I think about you often and hope you have made friends. I am sorry I am unable to send you anything by way of a gift, but I am sending you this picture that I thought you would like to have. I love you and hope we can be together soon. _

_Love always, your godfather,_

_Remus _

Erin took the picture from the envelope and smiled. It was a picture of her mum and dad. They must have been about 13 or 14 when it was taken. They looked so happy. Erin immediately put the picture in her photo album. A tear fell down her cheek and she saw how they hugged each other and waved at the camera. "What is it, Erin?" Harry asked.

Erin slid the letter back in the envelope but showed him the picture. "My mum and dad."

"You look like him." Harry said. "And her…"

"Yes." I said. "He's handsome isn't he?"

"Yeah and she's gorgeous as well." Harry said smiling.

Ron craned his neck to look. "You know Erin, you never told us who your father was."

"Is." Erin said. "He's in Azkaban." But she didn't elaborate and Ron didn't push it.

Erin opened the present from Fred and George then and knew she must have had it backward because Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. She quickly turned it around and put her hand over my face, groaning. "Why can't I have _normal _guys crushing on me?"

"Because Fred and George have completely alienated you?" Harry chuckled.

"What about you two? Your not alienated from me." She said.

"Yeah." Harry said. "But they don't consider us competition."

"Should they?" Erin asked very pointedly.

Ron went red, but Harry just shrugged. "If they don't then we don't have to worry about it."

"Harry that is the most cryptic answer you have ever given me." The girl looked back at the painting and shook her head. "How did they do this?"

"Well, they might have taken a picture…" Ron said. "And then painted it from the picture."

"They would have had someone take the picture or do the painting." Erin decided. "Who do we know that can draw? Besides Dean that is."

"Well." Ron said. "I think Lee does."

"That would explain it…but how much did they pay him?"

Harry laughed. "Since they were in the same dorm room he has seen them in less clothes than that. At least they are wearing clothes."

"Yeah, if they weren't I would go knock their heads in." In the painting Fred and George were lying on a bed wearing nothing but jeans. Erin sighed. "I am not hanging this up, anywhere."

Fred and George came in. "Ah, we see you've got our present."

"Look, George! Harry has a Weasley sweater!"

"And Erin too, Fred!"

"On with them!" Fred said.

"I have to get dressed!" The pretty girl complained.

Fred smirked. "You look good just the way you are." Erin looked down and groaned; she knew she should have put something on over her nightgown.

"No worries." George said. "You can but only if you agree to wear something… cute."

Erin rolled her eyes as she took her stuff up to her room. There she pulled on a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt and then the sweater. She put on her thick socks and sneakers. When she came back down she was brushing her hair out and wearing it long for once. Harry and Ron had been allowed to get dressed as well and they were all wearing their sweaters.

Ron was wearing a maroon sweater; Fred and George both wore blue with their initial on them. "Guys, why on earth are you wearing each others' sweaters?" Erin asked them when she saw them.

They looked at each other. "I don't think Erin can tell us apart yet, Fred."

"Neither do I, George."

"Guys, do I have to, ahem, prove this?" Erin asked raising an eyebrow at them.

They looked at each other and then promptly switched sweaters. Harry was wearing an emerald green sweater. George looked at Ron. "You haven't got a letter on yours," He observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid—we know we're called Gred and Forge." Erin laughed at this.

"What's all this noise?" Percy had come in with his presents, as a prefect he got them delivered personally to the foot of his bed. He had gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he was carrying a lumpy sweater over his arm.

Fred seized it. "P for Prefect! Get it on, Perce, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Erin got one!"

"I—don't—want—" Percy began as the twins forced the purple sweater over his head.

"And you're not eating with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family." With that they frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his sides by the sweater.

Lunch was fabulous. There were turkeys, chipolatas, and peas, roasted and boiled potatoes, gravy and cranberry sauce. There were also wizard crackers piled on the table every few feet. Erin pulled her first one with Ron. Out came a chess set and a shower of chocolate galleons! Erin took the chess set and they split the chocolate. George invited the girl to tug another, which she did. It exploded in red smoke revealing a floppy two-peaked wizard hat, which Erin immediately put on, a handful of Knuts and a few Chocolate Frogs. George divided the Knuts evenly and also the chocolate frogs. Erin put the Knuts and frogs into her pockets. Percy was the next one that offered a cracker to her, which she enthusiastically pulled. A pack of luminous balloons appeared, an Indian headdress and a Make-Your-Own-Candy Kit. It had a miniature cauldron and ingredients already in it! And all the ingredients were in the student store cupboard. Percy took the pack of luminous balloons and shoved the other two things at Erin. She smiled and handed Fred the headdress, which he immediately put on and offered the girl a cracker. She pulled on the end and this time green smoke erupted from it. A dozen birds flew up into the air and out fell a plant and a necklace. Fred took the plant and looked at it, his eyes widened and he showed Fred. Erin picked up the necklace. It had a silver 'H' on it with the Hogwarts seal. She slipped it over her neck with the locket she always wore. They were both silver so it looked fine.

After they had eaten their fill and all crackers had been pulled they went back to the Gryffindor Common room and then had a snowball fight on the lawns, which Percy was actually persuaded to join in on. Erin, Harry and Ron made up one team and they creamed the twins and Percy. Not that Percy was so hard to cream…then they went inside and Harry lost to Ron at Chess. He probably wouldn't have been beaten so badly if Percy hadn't been trying to help him.

They had a dinner of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake. After that they were all too full and drowsy to do anything before bed except laugh and watch Percy chase Fred and George around the common room because they stole his Prefect's Badge. In had been the perfect day.

The next morning Erin sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Harry and Ron came up, but they sat further down talking in low voices about something. The girl didn't pay much attention, but she was wondering why they were keeping secrets from her. She spent the day in the library since she had finished her books the day before Christmas. Harry and Ron seemed to be avoiding her at lunch and dinner too. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew she didn't like the way it made me feel. During each meal she ate quickly and got out of there.


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven

The next morning Harry and Ron were even more secretive talking about a cloak of some kind and about a mirror. They grew quiet when Erin came in. They were so quiet that Erin really didn't know what to do. She turned from them and walked right back out of the Great Hall, hurt and confused. She went to the library again and completely shoved Nicolas Flamel from her mind. What should she care about what Fluffy was guarding? Why should she care if Snape wanted it? They had no proof of anything and they didn't know what was going on. They should have just left it alone. She threw herself into the books and when she looked up at the clock again it was almost 7. Most everyone would have eaten dinner already.

Erin went down to the Great Hall and found herself face to face with Fred and George. "What, guys?"

"Erin, we know something is going on between you, Harry and Ron. What is it?" Fred asked.

The girl sighed. "I don't know. Harry and Ron have suddenly felt it necessary to keep something from me. I don't care if they keep secrets. They certainly are entitled to. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get some dinner."

She pushed past them and sat at the table piling her plate with spaghetti and meatballs. She buttered some bread and proceeded to eat heartily, but her heart really wasn't in it. She went back to the Gryffindor Common Room with her books and sat by the fire. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen, they might have already gone up to bed. She could only hope.

Erin was sitting and reading so intently that she didn't notice anything going on in the common room. That is until a voice spoke to her. "Erin, we have loads to tell you."

Erin, who was quite put out by this time, slammed her book shut and glared at the two boys. "Oh, now you want to talk. For two days you haven't so much as said 'hello', but now it's 'we have loads to tell you'? You know what? I don't care!"

Erin picked up her books and after throwing another glare at them sauntered off to her dormitory. The door flew open ahead of her and slammed shut behind her.

Ron shuddered. "I think she's mad at us."

Harry swallowed casting a long look at the door to the girls' dorm. "I think we're in trouble."

Hermione came back the day before term started and Erin still wasn't speaking to either Ron or Harry. When she found out about what had happened she had a long talk with the boys. They told her everything that had happened.

When Hermione went to Erin to explain things to her, the girl said she wasn't interested and went back to her book. "Erin, they're _boys_, they can be very callous and rude at times without meaning to be. They are very sorry and promise to try and not leave you out of the loop again."

"Not meaning to be?" Erin asked her. "Every time I came near them their mouths shut tighter than a cat skin! Can you call that not meaning to keep me out of things? Hermione, they really hurt me! They wouldn't talk to me for two days! Then Fred and George got into it asking what had happened! I didn't know what I did to make them not trust me! I thought they trusted me, Hermione! What am I? Am I just someone good to have around in a tricky situation? Am I someone to copy homework off of? Do I just keep them amused by fighting with Malfoy?" The dark haired girl was in tears by this time.

"Erin, you know you aren't any of that! You're my best friend! I love you!" She put her arms around the girl. "Erin, stop crying…there's no reason too."

"Yes, there is." She mumbled. Her hand was searching for a tissue, hitting the music box on her bed, instead. Erin started to cry even harder.

"Erin…isn't that…?" She looked from the to the music box and back again. "Oh, Erin, I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Erin had shown Hermione the gifts when she came back.

Erin looked at her. "It didn't mean it to happen! It just did."

She laughed smiling. "You and Harry."

The girl smiled and dried her tears. "Yeah, pretty funny."

"No, Erin it's not funny, it's just that I never saw it. How long has it been going on?"

"Since the beginning really." She confessed. "But I guess I first noticed it about the time of the first Potions lesson."

"So that's why you were so upset. Do you plan on telling Harry?"

"No!" Erin said alarmed. "I don't want anything to happen to our friendship. Don't say anything, ok?"

"I won't." She said. "I can keep a secret. We've been studying to be Animagi for the last 4 months and no has caught on."

Erin laughed but then stopped herself smiling with excitement. "Hermione, I think I can do it."

"What?" She asked. "You think you can what?" Then her expression changed. "Oh, Erin when did you realize it?"

"The day after Christmas. I realized that I have read everything in the study room and every book in the library that could help."

"I can't believe you've done it!" She said in awe. "So you think you can actually transform?"

"I want you there with me, just in case something goes wrong. But I've done enough reading; it's time to put it into practice. I don't want to tell Ron and Harry about it just yet."

"I know, the less people who know the better. If it's just the two us they can't get in trouble, too."

Erin nodded. "And if I learn to do it then I can help you."

She smiled. "It may take me longer, there are just some things you can't learn from books, not that I haven't tried." She laughed. "I never want to be on a broomstick again."

"When should we try it?" The brunette asked her.

"Let's wait until Easter break, then we can go somewhere by ourselves. Now, Erin, are you going to speak to Harry and Ron again?"

Erin sighed. "I don't really know as I have a choice in the matter."

Erin made up with Harry and Ron and they promised they would never leave her alone like that again. And she told them it was all right to keep secrets, but it wasn't all right to keep her out of things that they should be telling her. They had agreed that they should have told the girl right away. Harry had gotten a cloak for Christmas that used to be his fathers'. He had used this cloak to go and try to look in the Restricted Section of the library. Erin rolled her eyes at that. "I could have told you that you can't look there without permission." And he said that he had found a mirror that showed him his hearts' desire. He had seen his parents. He took Ron back the next night and Ron saw himself standing alone as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain and holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. The next night he had gone back and Dumbledore had been there; he had explained that it was the Mirror of Erised. The Mirror showed nothing more and nothing less that looker's most desperate desire of their hearts.

The most desperate desire of her heart…Erin thought. Harry…


	12. Chapter 12

Part Twelve

Term started up again and the four spent the ten minutes between classes skimming through books in the library for Nicolas Flamel. Harry had less time than the rest of them because he had Quidditch practice.

Before his next practice Harry asked Erin if she would watch his practice, he was nervous and even though it hadn't stopped raining for a fortnight she agreed.

Erin sat in the stands with an umbrella opened above her and she was wearing her coat and her rain poncho. Fred and George were behaving particularly childish just because the girl was there. They were dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms. Oliver was particularly mad at them. "Will you stop messing around?" He yelled at them. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

George really did fall off his broom at this. "_Snape's_ refereeing?" He had a mouth full of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."

Everyone landed and was complaining very loudly. Harry wasn't though, he looked white and like he might pass out. "That's not _my_ fault," Oliver said. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."

Practice was over and Erin headed to the locker room door to wait for Harry to come out. He was out much sooner than she expected. The girl held the umbrella over both of them as he talked. "I can't play, Erin! What if Snape does something again?"

"I don't know. But, Harry, I can promise you that I will do my best to help you if he does try anything."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, but what can you do against a teacher?"

"You'd be surprised." She said. "I might just have a few surprises up my sleeve."

They made it back to the Gryffindor Common Room and found Hermione and Ron playing Chess. Something Hermione was horrible at.

"Don't talk to me for a minute." Ron said. "I need to concen—" He glanced at Harry and stopped mid-sentence. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible!"

"Snape is refereeing the next Quidditch game." Erin said in a low voice so only Harry, Ron and Hermione could hear her.

"Don't play." Hermione said at once.

"Say you're ill." Ron jumped in.

"Pretend to break your leg." Erin snorted, but Hermione was in earnest.

"_Really_ break your leg!" Ron threw in.

"Ron!" Erin said.

"I can't." Harry said. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

There was a crash and they all turned to see Neville hopping into the room. They recognized that he had been the unhappy recipient of the Leg-Locker Curse. Erin sighed and rolled her eyes. "If that _idiot _does one more thing I swear I am going perform the 'Curse of the Bogies' on him."

Ron and Harry looked at her surprised. "Malfoy should watch out."

Most everyone was laughing but Hermione just drew her wand and performed the counter-curse. Neville got to his feet a little shakily. "What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy, I met him outside of the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Of all the stupid jerks!" Erin spat out. "He takes the cake!"

"Go to Professor McGonagall." Hermione said. "Report him!"

"I don't want anymore trouble." He said.

"Neville!" Erin spoke so sharply he looked almost scared. "If you don't stand up to him he will walk all over you! You are too good for that!"

"There's no reason to tell me I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor, Malfoy's done that already." Neville choked out.

"I never said you weren't good enough. The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor! The Sorting Hat does not choose idly. You are worth twelve Malfoy's, Neville." Erin looked at him like he was crazy for not knowing that.

Harry pulled a Chocolate Frog out of his pocket. "Here, you need this."

Neville gave a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. "Thanks, Harry, Erin…I think I'll go to bed…D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

Neville went through the door to the boys' dormitory and Harry looked at the card. "Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever—" Harry gasped and then looked up at the others. "_I've found him!_" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here—listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindewald in 1945, for the discover of the twelve used of dragon's blood, and his work an alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. "Stay here!" She said and ran up to our dormitory. Erin shrugged when Harry and Ron looked at her. Hermione returned a moment later with an enormous old book. "I never thought to look in here! I got this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading!"

"This is light?" Ron asked. He got a dirty look from Hermione.

"Of course! Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Erin gasped, but Harry and Ron only said, "The _what_?" in unison.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" She asked. I had to agree with her on that one. "_The Sorcerer's Stone is a stone of legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal_—"

"Immortal?" Ron asked.

"It means you'll never die." Hermione said.

"I know what it means." Ron argued. Erin slapped a hand over his mouth.

"_The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist who just celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday._" Hermione looked up. "That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor, that's what Snape is trying to steal."

Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff to overtake Slytherin in the House Championship, something no one had done in a good many years. Erin walked Harry to the locker room door and gave him a kiss for good luck. "Thanks, I'll need it." He said. He went in and Erin turned to see Fred and George who were standing there grinning with their cheeks out pointing to them. Erin sighed and laughed at the same time. She kissed their cheeks and went to sit with Ron and Hermione in the stands. Ron and Hermione had their wands, but Erin didn't pay much attention as She settled down next to Neville. He smiled and the girl smiled back.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," Ron said to them. "Look—they're off. Ouch!"

Erin turned to see why Ron had cried out. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in the row behind them. "Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."

The girl rolled my eyes. "Stupid idiot." she murmured.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Erin whirled around. "Who wants to bet how long Malfoy is going to be sitting here and not being thrown onto the pitch? Anyone?"

Malfoy glared at her and she turned back to the game. Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George had hit a Bludger at him. Erin rolled my eyes. Harry was up high circling the pitch and watching out for the Snitch. "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Malfoy said loudly a few minutes later when Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasley's, who've got no money—you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville turned in his seat. "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy!"

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter. Ron, still looking at the game said, "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Ron growled and Erin said, "I'm warning you, Malfoy—one more word—"

"Erin, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. "Harry—"

"What?" Ron said.

"Where?" Erin said at the same moment.

Harry had gone into a sudden dive and he was going toward the ground like a bullet. "You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Malfoy guffawed.

"That's it!" Erin yelled and dived, but Ron got to Malfoy first, the girl settled for beating the crap out of Crabbe. Then Neville was in the fray taking on Goyle.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed a minute later she was shrieking. "Ron? Erin? Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindors in the lead!" There was a pause. "ERIN? RON? NEVILLE?" Hermione had seen them. "ERIN! RON! NEVILLE!"

Neville and Crabbe were out cold by this time and Erin was beating up on Goyle. Ron and Malfoy were still going at it. Erin landed a perfect punch right in Goyle's face and then another on his chest. He was trying to defend himself but it didn't do much good, all those years of moving heavy furniture and lugging things up and down stairs had created wiry muscles and fast reflexes. Hey, you can't have something fall on your foot and you have to watch out for people. Also Erin was a girl, but neither Crabbe nor Goyle would ever make that mistake again. Neither so it seemed would Malfoy.

Some Gryffindor seventh years, when they saw some teachers coming to see what was going on, pulled the four of them apart. Hermione, Ron and Erin made it back to the Gryffindor Common Room after seeing about Neville. Harry came in a while later. Erin was still dirt streaked and had a bruise on one cheek, but she was grinning. Harry stopped when he saw Erin and Ron. "What have you two been doing?" He asked.

Erin giggled and Ron gave a shout of triumph. "We won! You won! We won!" He cheered. "I gave Malfoy a black eye! Erin took on Crabbe; he's still out cold. Neville took on Goyle, by himself! He's still out cold too, but then Erin took on Goyle! Madam Pomfrey says he has a slight concussion and Erin broke his nose too!"

Harry laughed. "I guess everyone had good luck today. Did Madam Pomfrey check that bruise?" He asked the girl.

"Yeah, she says it's nothing serious. I'm fine and the bruise bears witness to my beating up Crabbe and Goyle. I was aiming for Malfoy, but Ron got there first." Erin and Ron high-fived each other, they made a pretty good team.

"I didn't even see what they were doing." Hermione said. "I was too busy watching the game. Then all of a sudden you got the Snitch and Erin, Ron and Neville were rolling around under the bench with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Don't say that too loudly." Erin grinned. "Or people will be thinking some bad things about me." They all started laughing at that.


	13. Chapter 13

Part Thirteen

That night they went decided to go down to Hagrid's hut. "Can we all fit under the invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about me." Erin said.

"Aren't you going?" Ron asked.

"Of course I am, but I can turn myself invisible. _Invisibus Totalus._" Erin was there one second and not there the next. "OK, let's go…oh, Harry, you're shoe is untied."

Erin made sure she was behind Harry when he bent down to tie it. When he got up Erin was by Hermione. "That was pretty good." The invisible girl whispered.

"What?" Hermione whispered back to her.

"I was behind Harry."

"Oh." Hermione said with a giggle.

Ron, Harry and Hermione disappeared under the cloak and they were off to Hagrid's. Erin knocked on the door and a moment later Hagrid opened it. "Who's there?" He called.

"It's us." Harry said taking the cloak off.

"Sorry, but I'm in no right state to entertain today." Hagrid said.

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone." They all said at once.

"Oh." Hagrid said letting the kids in. Erin was still invisible. He had a sit down. "Where's Erin?" He asked. "Yeh know she'd kick yer butts if yeh left her behind."

"That's why they didn't." the girl said complacently leaning against Harry's chair, though at the moment only Harry knew she was there.

"Well, then, I am not surprised that yeh can make yehself invisible."

"So, Hagrid." Erin said. "What's guarding the Stone besides Fluffy?"

"I can't tell yeh that!" He chided pouring tea and putting some cookies on the table. "Don't worry, those are from Christmas, Dumbledore sent me a crate load of them."

Erin took the tea and a cookie. Harry was looking sideways watching the tea and cookie disappear. "Ah, come on, Hagrid."

"Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. It was almost stolen outta Gringott's—I suppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh know abou' Fluffy."

Erin was about to speak, but Hermione winked at her. She knew the girl too well sometimes. "Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you _do_ know, you know everything that goes on round here." She was speaking in a flattering voice. She definitely had tact. Hagrid smiled behind his beard. "We only wondered who had _done_ the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Erin clapped my hand to my mouth to keep from laughing. Hagrid looked like his ego had swelled a bit. "Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that…let's see…he borrowed Fluffy from me…then some o' the teachers did enchantments…Professor Sprout—Professor Flitwick—Professor McGonagall—Professor Quirrell—an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"_Snape?_"

"Yeah—yer not still on abou' that, are yah? Look, Snape helped _protect_ the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

"And you are the only one that knows how to get past Fluffy, right?" Harry and Erin said at the same time and then Erin giggled.

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore. I shouldn' a told yer that."

The brunette rolled her eyes. She happened to glance at the fire and back at Hagrid and then back at the fire again. "_Hagrid!_ What in the name of _Merlin—?_"

Everyone turned to her, even though they couldn't see her and Hermione caught sight of the fire too, which had a huge black egg in it. "Hagrid—what is that?"

"That—er—that's erm…"

"I know what that is." Ron said. "But Hagrid how'd you get one?"

"Won it." Hagrid said. "From a stranger I met down at the pub, seemed glad to be rid of it as a matter of fact."

"I'm not surprised." Erin sighed.

At that moment the egg began to shake. Hagrid took the egg from the fire and set it on the table where it proceeded to fly apart, revealing a very small, long baby dragon. "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback." Ron said. "My brother, Charlie works with them in Romania."

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked. "Oh, look he knows his mummy." Erin shook her head. "What was that?" Erin's head snapped up at Hagrid's words.

She raced over to the window and saw Malfoy hurrying up the steps back to the bridge. "Fabulous." She growled. "Malfoy."

"Oh, dear." Hagrid said.

During the next week the four of them tried to convince Hagrid to let 'Norbert' free. Norbert was what he named the dragon. But Hagrid said Norbert was just too little, that he'd die, and that he would miss his mommy…"Hagrid!" Erin said getting his attention from Norbert. "How long do you think Malfoy is going to keep quiet about this?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "No for long, I tell you!"

"I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him. I can't. Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

Erin shook my head and covered her face with my hand. She groaned wondering what was going to happen next. "He's lost his marbles." Ron murmured. Erin couldn't agree more.

"Charlie." Harry said suddenly to Ron.

"You've lost it too!" Ron said. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No, Charlie, you're brother, Charlie in Romania. He's studying dragons."

"So?" Ron asked.

"So, Ron, write to Charlie and ask if he can take him." Erin hit him on the back of the head. Ok, she was in a bad mood.

"Ouch! What's gotten your knickers in a twist?" Ron complained rubbing the back of his head.

Erin gave him a look. "Ron, you do not want to know."

Ron's eyes grew wide and his face took on a shade as bright as his hair. He coughed. "Yes, Charlie could take him. How about it, Hagrid?"

It took a little persuading but in the end, and about 5 hits to the back of the head for Ron later, Hagrid agreed they could send an owl to Charlie.

On Wednesday night they were all up late studying. Hermione and Erin hadn't tried to change yet. They were just too busy. But Erin was trying to finish an essay that Snape had given us on Forgetfulness Potions. It was horrible. Hey, if Hermione and Erin were having a hard time they could just imagine what kind of time the others were having. There was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig!" Harry said as he got up to let his owl in. "She'll have Charlie's answer."

Ron took the note from Hedwig and read it aloud:

"'Dear Ron, how are you? Thanks for the letter—I'd thought you'd forgotten all about me here in Romania. I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible. Love, Charlie.'" Ron looked up. "Well?"

"We have the invisibility cloak." Harry said. "Since Erin can turn herself invisible…and I think the cloak can cover two of us plus Norbert."

"But which two?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well, Ron and I are the most obvious…sorry, Hermione."

"Don't worry about it." She said. "But I don't know, something isn't sitting right with this. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes." The other girl said. "Something feels wrong. Maybe it's Malfoy, but he can't find out what we're up to."

"We hope." Harry said. "It's still a few days away. Who knows what can happen between now and Saturday?"

Who indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

Part Fourteen

Erin was in the Great Hall the next morning sprawled over the bench with a cheesecake on her stomach. "I've died and gone to heaven." She said as Harry sat down beside her head.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked helping himself to some fruit salad.

"I looooove house elves." The girl said sighing contentedly. "And I definitely looooove cheesecake."

"Erin, you are acting like a cat on catnip." Ron said taking a seat on the other side of Harry.

"Is she really like that?" Fred and George asked standing up suddenly and leaning across the table. Fred and George looked at little different today. Maybe it was because they kept looking at her clothes…what on earth were they up to?

"Not enough to go out with one of you." Erin said taking another bite. "Ambrosia…"

"Only Erin would get like that over cheesecake." Hermione said taking a seat opposite.

"I have chocolate, Hermione." The girl said.

"Chocolate?" Half of the girls at the table jumped up at that.

"Big slabs." Erin murmured. "Wonderful slabs…"

"Erin," Hermione began. "Isn't it about time for your…"

"Yup." She said. "Can't help it…I am always like this." Hermione did seem to remember Erin acting weird on other occasions.

Erin finished the cheesecake. "Erin? Did you just eat a whole _cheesecake_?"

"Yes, I did." She told Ron as she sat up. "So which one of you wants to learn how to dance?"

Harry and Ron both turned and looked at the girl like she was crazy. Fred and George, however, fought each other as they sprang over the table. Erin rolled my eyes. "Erin…how long are you going to be like this?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine by tomorrow." She said reaching for toast and eggs.

"Where does she put it?" Ron whispered.

"I wish I knew." Hermione said. "She might let me in on the secret."

"Oh, it's quite simple." Erin said pulling down the shorts she was wearing underneath her skirt. "I am just so active that nothing stays on for long. I do have a nice figure though, don't you think?"

"YES!" Fred and George said still fighting each other.

Harry laughed and continued to eat his fruit salad, but Ron turned bright red again. "Wait a minute." Ron said. "I thought you said you were…I'll never understand girls." He threw up his hands.

"Should I explain, Hermione?"

She looked at Erin. "They either wouldn't understand or if they did they wouldn't look at us for a month."

"You're right." Erin said and then stopped. "Malfoy, what the heck are you doing?"

Everyone turned to see Malfoy had his hand in Ron's robes. He quickly drew away. "Nothing." He sneered.

"Ron, did you have anything in your pocket?" Hermione asked leaning forward.

"I don't think so." He said. "Nothing is there…I don't know what Malfoy was doing."

Erin shrugged. "He's been acting weird."

That afternoon they told Hagrid about what Charlie had said and he seemed to agree with them. Erin had to feel sorry for him, although she was worried about what they were planning on doing.

It was a dark and cloudy night…Erin felt like writing a mystery instead of accompanying Harry and Ron out to Hagrid's hut and up to the astronomy tower with a dragon. They were a little late getting to Hagrid's, that was because Hermione was no where to be seen when they wanted to leave. The girl just wasn't in the tower.

When they got to the hut Hagrid had Norbert ready along with brandy and rats for the journey. He had also packed Norbert's teddy bear, which judging from the sounds in the crate, the teddy was having his head ripped off. "Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid said tearfully. "Mommy will never forget you…" Ok, Erin's sympathy stopped right there.

The three of them were having a hard time getting the crate back to the castle and then through the school. By the time they got to the castle they were exhausted. Even one of Harry's shortcuts hadn't made it any easier. "Nearly there!" Harry whispered when they reached the corridor below the tower. A sudden movement caused them to shrink back into the shadows. Professor McGonagall was in front of us with a lamp. She was wearing a tartan bathrobe and a hair net and she held Malfoy by the ear.

"Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how _dare_ you!"

"You don't understand, Professor!" Malfoy was squealing. "Potter's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Cone on—we shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

With renewed heart they got the crate up the stairs. When they got out into the cool night air Harry threw off the cloak and Erin made myself visible.

"Malfoy got detention!" Erin said twirling around. "I could sing."

"Don't." Harry advised.

It was only about 10 minutes later that four brooms came sweeping out of the darkness. Charlie's friends weren't just nice they were also pretty cute. Erin had fun flirting while they rigged Norbert to a harness that they had suspended between their brooms. They shook hands and one of them even gave Erin a kiss on the cheek. "If only you were a couple years older." He laughed.

They took flight and Norbert was gone. The three slipped back down the stairs. Erin stopped suddenly, Harry and Ron slamming into her. "Erin, what the—oh, boy."

Filch stood there. Erin felt my stomach sink. Harry and Ron had left the cloak at the top of the tower. "Well, well, well, we are in trouble."

Harry, Ron and Erin were sitting in chairs in front of McGonagall's desk in her study. All three of them were thinking of ways to get out of this. Every wild cover-up story in the history of the world was running through their heads. Not that it was doing any good. They were dead.

When McGonagall arrived it was leading a teary-eyed Hermione. Erin's mouth dropped. Hermione looked at them and then sat down next to Ron. "I would never have believed it of any of you! Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves_." Erin's mouth opened and then closed again. Erin looked guiltier than a jaybird. "I think I've got an idea what's been going on." She said. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. Two boys and two girls up in the astronomy tower at midnight." Erin looked at Harry and he was glancing at her. Hermione and Ron were also glancing at each other. "I caught Draco Malfoy with some cock-and-bull story about a dragon. Let me guess 'dragon' is a code word for couples sneaking off to be together, right?"

Luckily Hermione had enough sense to nod and then Harry cleared his throat. "Yes, Professor."

"You three were up there waiting for Miss Granger, when she was late you went looking for her, correct?"

Erin nodded. "Yes, Professor." Better this than knowing about Norbert.

"I'm disgusted. Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger and you, Miss Lyancomp, I thought you had more sense!"

Erin shrugged. "In our defense, Professor, you know how, uh, hormones can affect you."

"Be that as it may." She said giving Erin a look. "As for you, Mr. Potter I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All four of you will receive detentions, nothing gives a student the right to walk around the school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous—and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"_Fifty_?" Harry gasped out. "But, Professor—"

"Fifty points each," McGonagall looked all of them in the eye before continuing. "Now get to bed, all of you. And no detours! I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

Two hundred points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. What was going to happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done? Hermione and Erin couldn't sleep. They knew this because the entire night they were lying in bed looking at each other, not able to speak. Why had Hermione been out of Gryffindor Tower?

They were at breakfast when the looks started. The story spread even faster. Harry Potter, Erin Lyancomp and two other stupid first years had gone to make-out on the astronomy tower and lost the points. Hermione explained to them that she had been trying to stop Malfoy, she heard him say he knew what they were up to. She had hoped she could stop him, but he had been one step ahead of her all evening.


	15. Chapter 15

Part Fifteen

It was a week later when they all received notes at the breakfast table.

Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.

Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

Professor M. McGonagall

At eleven o'clock they all went down to the entrance hall. Filch was already there…with Malfoy. Filch told the five kids to follow him. He led them outside into the courtyard and past the bridge to Hagrid's hut. Filch had been talking all through it, but most of the kids had tuned him out. "Is that you, Filch?" Hagrid called. "Hurry up, I want to get started."

Erin wasn't paying much attention until she heard Malfoy's voice; he sounded like he was going to wet himself. "The forest? We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. I've heard there's werewolves."

"Oh, there's more than werewolves in there boy." Filch turned to Hagrid. "I'll be back at dawn, for what's left of them."

Filch left and Malfoy turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest."

Erin stifled a laugh. Hagrid gave him a look. "Yeh are if yeh want to stay at Hogwarts."

"But that's servant stuff! Wait till my father hears about this he'll—"

"—Tell yeh that's how it is at Hogwarts." Hagrid paused to see if Malfoy was going to retaliate and then, "Right then, now listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." Hagrid moved off and Erin felt Hagrid's boarhound Fang next to her. Fang leaned against the girl's leg, staying with her as Hagrid them to the very edge of the forest. He held his lamp high and Erin saw some shiny stuff on the ground. "Look there," Hagrid said to those who hadn't noticed, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? That's unicorn blood…There's a unicorn in there been hurt bad by summat. This is the second one in a week. I found one dead a few nights ago. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing and if necessary put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurts the unicorn finds us first?" Malfoy asked.

"Your such a wuss without Crabbe and Goyle." Erin said.

Hagrid didn't comment on the girls' remark. "There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang. An' keep ter the path. Right, now we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"All right," Malfoy said. "Then I want Fang."

"All right." Hagrid said. "But I warn yeh, he's a bloody coward."

Fang moved closer to Erin's leg, if that were possible and whined. "I'll go with the little scared boys, Hagrid." Erin said.

He nodded. "Ok, Harry you go with them too." Harry nodded. "Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

Ron said, "Ok," in a very frightened and strangled voice. Erin shook my head; there wasn't anything to be afraid of.

"Come on, boys." Erin said handing Draco the lantern.

"This is going to be a long night." Harry said.

"Yeah, and I have to baby-sit these two." The girl sighed.

"Fang and Malfoy?"

"Well, someone has to make sure Malfoy doesn't get killed."

"Do you really think he'd do something stupid?" Harry asked in low voice.

"Think about his track record." Erin shook her head. "It seems all he does is something stupid."

They set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy tagging along behind them. Fang was still practically glued to Erin's side. She didn't know how long they walked, following the trail of blood spatterings; they just went deeper and deeper into the forest until the path was about non-existent. "Harry, there's more blood…"

"Look!" He whispered. Erin looked to where he was pointing and sure enough something bright was on the ground. Erin felt the bile start to rise in her throat. She turned and threw up into the bushes. "You ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Erin nodded. "Just hate to see dead things like that." She stopped and her eyes widened. "Harry…"

Harry turned. Malfoy was right behind the two with Fang. Something was slithering along the ground. Erin couldn't make out what it was in the dark…until she saw whatever it was bend over the unicorn…and then she knew. "No…" Erin whispered. The thing was drinking the unicorn's blood.

It raised its head and Malfoy took off screaming with Fang at his heels. Harry and Erin stepped back as the thing came toward them. Erin's shoulder and neck were burning. She had her hand on Harry's arm. Harry had his other hand over his own scar wincing in pain. Erin tripped falling over backward. Harry landed beside her and put his arm across the girl pushing her backward as the thing came nearer and nearer to them, hissing. Their scars were burning so badly that they could hardly stand it.

The sound of hoof beats and a shape appeared above them. They couldn't see what it was until the pain in their scars lessened. By then they could see a centaur coming toward them through the bushes. "Harry Potter, the forest isn't safe at this time, especially for you—" The centaur paused when he saw Erin. "Ah, yes, the woman-child." He murmured.

"What was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked.

"A monstrous creature, to drink the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure, so innocent, the moment the blood touches your lips you will have a half-life, a cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry asked.

"Can you think of no one?"

"Do you mean that that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking its blood, that was Voldemort?"

"Do you know what is hidden at the castle this very moment?" He asked.

"The Sorcerer's Stone." Harry breathed.

"Harry? Erin!" Hermione's voice cut through the stillness and they turned to see Hagrid with a crossbow.

"Hello there, Firenze." Hagrid said. "I see you've met Mr. Potter and Miss Lyancomp."

Harry Potter, Miss—Lyancomp, here is where I leave you, you're safe now."

Once the four were back in the Common Room Harry and Erin told what had happened to them in the forest. "Don't you see?" Harry said. "We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort."

"You don't think he'll try to kill you do you?" Ron asked.

"I think that if he'd had the chance he'd of tried to kill me tonight." Harry said. "And not just me, he would have killed Erin too." Erin didn't look up.

"Harry, you're forgetting one thing." Hermione said. "Who is the only wizard You-Know-Who was ever afraid of?"

Harry and Ron both shrugged. "Dumbledore." The other girl said still not looking up.

"That's right." Hermione said. "As long as Dumbledore is here, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore is here, you can't be touched."

"And Harry, we'll be here, he'll have to go through us to get to you." Erin said.

"You know," Ron said. "If it was anyone else saying that I would say you were crazy, but since it's Erin, you know."

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "Since it's Erin."

Erin looked up. "Since it's Erin what?" She asked.

"Since it's you," Ron said. "I just believe you could actually do something to protect Harry from Him." Erin wished I could tell them the truth…her hand went up and rubbed the scar hidden underneath her blouse.


	16. Chapter 16

Part Sixteen

Exams had come and all of them were very nervous, but Erin and Hermione at least were pleasantly surprised to see that each question's answer came easily enough and then in the practical parts they knew the spells. For Flitwick they had to make a pineapple tap-dance across the small wizards' desk and for McGonagall they had to turn a mouse into a snuffbox. Even with Snape breathing down their necks they were able to remember the ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion.

Their last exam was History of Magic, in a sweltering classroom, with no windows open to the lush cool greenness outside. Everyone looked petrified as they tried to answer the questions. The heat just made it worse. Erin was done before the bell sounded and she rolled up her parchment and put her quill down. Ron looked over and his mouth dropped wondering how she could have done it that fast. Erin shrugged at the redheaded boy grinning apologetically. He went back to the exam. Hey, they went over that stuff last night, if he didn't remember, then that was just too bad.

Finally Professor Binns told them to roll up their parchment and put down their quills. Everyone cheered because it was over and they just wanted to get out of that classroom. Hermione had been sitting closest to the door and waited for the other three just outside the classroom. They left together and Erin rubbed her neck and shoulder as they walked. Her scar was positively burning again…well it might have been a muscle spasm or something. She tried to write it off as such, anyway, though she knew perfectly well it wasn't.

Hermione was talking. "That was far easier than I thought it would be. I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

"Hermione, do us a favor and don't talk about the exam." Erin said.

"But, Erin—" Upon seeing that Ron and Harry agreed with the girl she was quiet. They wandered down to the lake and sat under a tree watching Fred and George tease the giant squid that lived in the lake. The squid was basking in the shallows. Erin thought the squid was probably a nice, gentle creature. Fred and George didn't bother him, but he did play along tickling them back with its tentacles.

"No more studying." Ron said happily. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, you too, Erin. You two are just a barrel of laughs today. We've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Erin gave him a look. "Some people don't need a good neck and shoulder massage." She grumbled.

Harry was rubbing his scar. "I wish I knew what this means!" He said angrily. "My scar keeps hurting—it's happed before, but never as often as this"

"Go to Madam Pomfrey, _both _of you." Hermione said.

Erin glared at her and she was quiet. "I'm not ill." Harry said. "And I doubt Erin is either. I think it's a warning…it means danger's coming…" He glanced at Erin curiously, but he didn't know why he did, he just felt that somehow Erin felt what he did.

"Harry, relax." Ron said. "And Erin you definitely need to relax. OUCH! Lay off, woman! The back of my head must be black and blue by now!" He was rubbing his head again where the girl hit him. "Hermione's right, though, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around."

Erin remembered that the night before Harry had said something about forgetting to do something. Hermione hadn't been any help; she just said it was exam jitters. When she had gone to get a book Erin put her hand lightly on Harry's arm. "I know what you mean, Harry. I can't help but feel that way too. I'm not worried about exams…there just seems to be something nagging at the back of our minds that we can't quite catch…it's been driving me crazy." He nodded and Erin put her arm around his shoulders giving him a quick squeeze. "We'll figure it out."

In front of her Harry jumped to his feet. "Harry, what—"

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I've just thought of something," Harry said and as Erin looked at him she knew…

"Oh, my god!" Erin said jumping up too.

"Hagrid!" Harry and Erin said at once and hurried off across the lawns with Ron and Hermione trying to keep up.

"Erin, Harry! What is it?" Hermione gasped out.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry began.

"That what Hagrid wants most is a dragon," Erin continued.

"And a trader shows up that just happens to have one?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Why didn't we see it before?" The girl sighed agitatedly.

They found Hagrid sitting on his steps playing a recorder. "Hello, there." Hagrid said cheerily. "Finished your exams, yet?"

"Just finished." Ron said happily.

Harry wasn't in the mood for chitchat and quite frankly neither was Erin. "Hagrid." She said and the tone of her voice was such that he looked at her surprised.

"Hagrid, down in the pub, what did the stranger look like that gave you the dragon's egg?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. He kept his hood up."

"You and he must have talked." Erin prodded.

"Well, he wanted to know what kind of creatures I looked after. I told him after Fluffy a dragon's gonna be no problem."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well o' course he was interested in Fluffy. I mean how many three-headed dogs do you come across, even when yer in the trade? But I told him the trick with any beast is to know how to calm 'em. Take Fluffy for example, you play him some music and he falls right asleep."

Erin's mouth dropped. "Hagrid, you didn't!"

"What?" He asked. "I shouldn' a told yeh that."

They all looked at each other and then ran back up the hill to the bridge. "We have to tell Dumbledore." Harry said.

No on argued with him. They just ran through the bridge and through the courtyard into the castle. They didn't stop until they got to Professor McGonagall's classroom. "We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately." Harry said.

"I'm afraid he's not here." McGonagall said surprised. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

"He's not here?" Erin gasped.

"But this is important." Harry said.

"It's about the Sorcerer's Stone!" Erin blurted out.

"How do you know—" McGonagall had gone white.

"Someone's going to try and steal it!" Harry said.

"I don't know how you four know about the Stone, but I guarantee you it's perfectly safe. Now will you go outside, quietly?"

"But, Professor—" Erin was going to make her see reason.

"Now, Miss Lyancomp!" She said severely.

They left then, but stopped outside her classroom. "That was no stranger in the pub." Erin said.

"It was Snape." Harry said.

"And with Dumbledore gone…" Hermione started.

"Good afternoon." They all whirled around to see Snape standing there. "Now what would four young Gryffindors be doing inside on a day like today?"

"We were just…" Hermione faltered.

"You'd better be careful." Snape said. "People will think you're up to something. More than going off to find a suitable _dragon_ place."

The word felt like more than a jibe. Erin grew red. "You wouldn't know about that would you? Something like that isn't up your alley," she said.

"Any more nighttime wanderings and I will make sure you are all expelled." He hissed, but Erin noticed, to her satisfaction, a delicate pink flush on his cheeks. "Good day, to you." He swept off.

"Hermione, you've got to keep on eye on him." Erin said.

"_Me_?" She asked.

"Yes, you." Harry said. "You can wait outside the teachers' room and pretend to be waiting for Flitwick."

"What would I say?" She asked.

"That you're afraid you got number 14b wrong on the exam." Erin said. "Now, go."

"Ok, ok." She said hurrying off.

The three went outside, but didn't speak for several minutes. "At least Hermione is on his tail." She said.

"I think you spoke too soon." Hermione appeared behind them.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was waiting by the staff room door and Snape came out. He wanted to know what I was doing there, I told him I was waiting for Flitwick. And _then_ he went in and got him! I only just got away."

"Well, that's it." Harry said. "I have to go tonight, I have to get to the Stone before he does."

"You're mad." Ron cried.

"You can't be serious!" Hermione wailed.

"You can't." Erin said.

"What do you mean I _can't_?" He practically yelled. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursley's and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothin you three say is going to sop! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?" He glared.

"No, Harry." Erin said shaking her head. "I meant you can't go alone."

"I'll use the invisibility cloak—wait, what?" He said looking at the girl just realizing what she said.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Harry, you are not going anywhere without us." She looked at Ron and Hermione and they nodded. "So forget it. You'd better hope that cloak of yours fits all three of you because we are _all_ going." Ron had grown quite a few inches in the past few months.

"But if we get caught all of us will be expelled."

Erin sighed. "Harry, do you really think Voldemort will let any of us live?" She gave him a hard searching look. "No, he will not. We are too close to you and anything close to you will have to go, because we are going to be by your side when he comes for you."

"And besides they won't expel me." Hermione said almost bitterly. "Flitwick told me a secret, he said Erin and I have the highest grades of all the first years. I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam."


	17. Chapter 17

Part Seventeen

When everyone had gone to bed Hermione and Erin met Harry and Ron in the Common Room. They were going through the darkened room when they heard a croaking. Ron spoke. "Trevor! Go! You shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you." Neville stood up.

"Now, Neville, listen—" Harry began.

"No! You're sneaking out again! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again! I'll—I'll fight you!" He put up his fists hesitantly.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this. _Petrificus Totalus._" Hermione said. Neville immediately seized up and fell on the floor, only his eyes could move.

"Sorry." Harry said going past him.

"Sorry." Hermione echoed.

"It's for your own good, you know." Ron said.

Erin stopped by him. "I'm sorry, Neville, but some things are more important than House Points."

He looked at the girl, not in terror now, but in understanding. She left him there and turned herself invisible.

They stood outside the door to where Fluffy was. "Alohomora." Hermione said. The door opened and Fluffy was there…but he was...

"Asleep." Harry said. "Snape must have already been here."

"Yes, there's a harp playing." Erin said. "He must have enchanted it."

"Erin, can you become visible, please?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sure." The others were already out of the cloak. Erin appeared beside them. "Help me move his foot." She said.

Harry stepped forward and after a moment so did Ron and Hermione. They moved Fluffy's paw from the trapdoor and, after opening it, stared down into the darkness. "I'll go first." Harry said. "If something happens get yourselves out." Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked at the black haired girl. "Erin?" Harry said.

She didn't look at them. "I'm not promising anything."

"Ron, Hermione if something happens, don't follow Erin." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Ok." They said in unison.

"Does it seem quiet to you?" Harry asked.

"The harp it stopped playing." Hermione said.

Erin dug quickly into her pocket as a gallon of drool fell on Ron's shoulder. "Yuck!"

She put the recorder to her lips blowing a note and the snarling beast fell to the floor again. When Harry dropped out of sight she handed the recorder quickly to Hermione who played it as the girl dropped. As she fell heard Ron say, "That girl has guts."

Erin fell beside Harry and rolled out of the way. "It's ok!" She yelled up. "A soft landing…what the—oh fabulous." She muttered. "Hey, guys! Wait—" Too late Ron had jumped and the music stopped and Hermione jumped also.

"What the—" Harry said with vines creeping around him.

"Don't struggle." Erin said.

"It's Devil's Snare." Hermione said.

"If you don't relax it will kill you!" Erin elaborated.

"Oh, now I can relax." Ron yelled. The vines were twined around them. Hermione and Erin rolled their eyes as they fell through the vines landing on the cold stone floor below.

"Erin? Hermione!"

"Relax, you two!" Hermione yelled.

"Harry, if you don't relax I'll kill you myself!" Erin hollered up.

Harry landed beside us. "Nothing like a threat." He grinned.

"Anytime." She said smiling. "Ron!"

"He's not relaxing." Hermione said. "What do we do?"

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare," Erin quoted. "It's deadly fun, but will sulk in the—"

"Sun!" Hermione said. "_Lumos Amens_!"

Ron fell out of the vines. He got up. "Well, at least we didn't panic." He said.

"At least Erin and Hermione listen in Herbology." Harry said.

"If you did, we wouldn't have to be here." Hermione said.

"What's that?" asked Harry not listening to Hermione.

"What's what?" Ron asked.

"It sounds like wings." Erin said.

They went along a corridor leading from the Devil's Snare. "Keys." Harry said in front of everyone. And they were! There were thousands of keys flying above them. Four broomsticks leaned against the wall beside the entrance. On the other side of the room was a door.

Ron went over to it, drawing his wand. "Alohomora!" Hermione rolled her eyes groaning. "Well, it was worth a try."

"What are we going to do?" She asked. "There must be a million keys here."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron said.

"Yes, one of these keys opens the door. Ron, what does the doorknob look like?" Erin called to him from her spot next to Harry on the other side of the room.

"Old fashioned and rusty." He called back.

"There!" Harry pointed. "The one with the broken wing."

"Come on." The girl said. "Climb on!"

She took a broom and mounted. Harry followed without even a sideways glance. Hermione looked ill and Ron wasn't sure about it. "Come on, you guys! We have to do this!" Harry groaned.

"Easy for you!" Hermione said. "You aren't afraid of heights and you don't get airsick!"

"You both are naturals on brooms." Ron said.

"Stop your whining and get your butts up here!" Harry called down. "We don't have time for this!"

After looking at each other they sighed and mounted their brooms joining the two others in the air. They were off and after the key; unfortunately it was faster than a Snitch. After a few minutes Harry gathered the other three to him. "OK, Ron you come in from above, Hermione below, and Erin you come from the other side. One of us has to catch it."

They nodded and went for it. Erin dived strait for the key at Harry's signal and just before she got there she pulled out to stop a collision with Harry. He caught the key and they were down and off and past the door before they knew it. "Nice catch." Erin told Harry.

"I don't know, you could have caught it just as easily." Harry smiled.

She looked away blushing, good thing it was dark. "Is this a graveyard?" Hermione asked in front of them.

They looked around and found themselves surrounded by statues. "This is no graveyard." Ron said. "It's a chessboard." Just as the lights seemed to come on around them and they saw they were indeed surrounded by a giant chessboard and just as giant chessman.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Ron asked. "We have to play to get across the room. Now don't be offended but—"

"Ron, we aren't offended." Erin said. "Now tell us what to do."

"OK, Harry you take the Queen side bishop, Hermione the rook square, Erin you take the Queen's. As for me, I'll be a knight." He said. Erin smiled and he smiled back. They took the spaces and waited. "White always plays first. Yes…look…"

A white pawn moved forward two spaces. "Ron, you don't think this is like real wizard chess, do you?" Hermione asked.

"You there!" Ron said to pawn. "D5!"

The pawn went forward and the only took out two swords and crushed it. Erin and Ron's mouths opened and they was used to wizard chess! "Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard chess."

Ron began to direct the pieces and the other three. "Erin, take the knight."

"Which one?" Erin asked. "I could take either."

Ron looked over. "Oh, the one on your right."

Erin moved over and touched the white knight. It walked or rather galloped off the board on its own. The first bad thing to happen was when the other queen took out their other knight. "Had to let it happen, leaves Hermione free to take the bishop. Go on."

Hermione did very reluctantly. They were all taking players left and right, just to protect the king. Erin called out suggestions at times and Ron took them sometimes and sometimes he did not. At last Ron was looking at the other queen. Erin looked closer at the board. "Ron…no…" She said slowly.

Then Harry noticed it too. "Wait a minute."

"You're right, you guys."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself." Harry said.

"No you can't!" Hermione yelled. "There must be another way!"

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting the Stone or not?" Ron asked. "Harry it's you that has to go on. Not me, not Hermione, you."

Harry looked at him. "What about Erin?"

"She chose her fate." Ron said. "Hermione and I are here to _help_ you, but Erin is there to _protect_ you."

Harry looked at the girl. "Erin, you don't have too…"

"I made my decision, Harry." She said. "Let's go, we don't have much time."

Harry nodded and Ron spoke. "Knight to H3." He went forward. "Check."

They all held their breath as the other queen went to him. They couldn't close their eyes, all they could do was watch as she hit him over the head and dragged his crumpled body off the board. Hermione screamed but held her place. Harry went diagonally 4 spaces. The king couldn't move. Erin was stopping him on one side and Hermione on the other. "Checkmate." Harry said.

The king tossed down his crown and they all ran to Ron. Erin kneeled next to him. "Is he—" Hermione asked not wanting to know the answer.

The black haired girl felt for a pulse. "He's alive." She said. "He'll be all right." She took off her sweater and set it under his head. "Let's go."

They got up and ran from the room coming to an intricately carved door. Harry pushed it open and what they saw was…grotesque, a troll, even bigger than the one they saw on Halloween, just getting up from being clubbed unconscious. Great, Erin thought, a troll in a rage. The troll lumbered toward them snarling. "NO!" Erin cried and picked up the troll's club, which was lying near them. She hit it across the face. "GO!" She shouted. "Just go!"

"Erin, we can't—" Harry was saying.

"Harry, just go!" She yelled. "Hermione! Get him out of here!" She hit the troll again across the face again keeping him away from Harry and Hermione. "I _said_ get him OUT OF HERE!"

"She has no fear." Harry said.

"Yes, she does." Hermione murmured as they ran to the other door. "She's afraid for you."


	18. Chapter 18

Part Eighteen

Erin circled with the troll. He had to be about 15 feet tall. She kept hitting him with the club. Oh, the stench was terrible. It's a very good thing trolls are stupid and that Erin know a couple words in troll (thanks in part to a troll that Mrs. Peabroom, the woman who ran the place where Erin lived, knew that visited the orphanage a few times). Erin stopped suddenly and opened her mouth wide. The troll looked confused. "Look!" She shouted in troll pointing behind him. "A cute girl troll!"

The troll looked behind it and she wailed him in the back of the head. He went down. Erin tossed the club down and went after Hermione and Harry. Hermione came out of the other door just as she was coming to it. "Erin! Harry's gone on! He told me to tell you that we have to get Ron and go get Dumbledore!"

Erin looked back at the door and felt the tug on her arm from Hermione and went with her back to Ron. It took a while to get him up and when they did they dragged him to the key room. Erin paused. "Hermione, take the brooms and get out with Ron."

"What are you going to do?" She asked suddenly afraid.

"I'm going after Harry." She paused and licked her lips. "I can't explain it, Hermione, but I know he needs me…He's in pain…" She rubbed her neck. "Go, get Dumbledore…just get help."

Erin ran back through the chessboard and through the troll's room (he was still out cold). She got into the next room and found potion bottles. Behind her and in front of her fire burned in the doorways. There was a little piece of paper on the table. "Snape…" She murmured knowing he was the one that had this room. She picked up the piece of paper.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would fine,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to say here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side._

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Erin nodded to herself and started looking at the potions. After a few moments she picked up a tiny bottle and drank its contents, before taking a deep breath and stepping through the fire. She was instantly in a scene of chaos that she hadn't heard a moment before. Someone screamed, "SEIZE HIM!" Erin _knew _that voice and her heart suddenly burned with fire. She saw Quirrell, not Snape in the room and lunging at Harry! She ran down the steps separating them and launched herself at Quirrell.

"Don't touch him!" Erin screamed. Harry was on the ground; she felt the pain in her neck become almost unbearable. Harry was right behind her and they were fighting him. "You can't have him!" Erin yelled. "Voldemort!"

"Who is it?" The voice hissed.

"A girl!" Quirrel cried out, his skin was burning under Harry's touch. "Lyancomp! Erin Lyancomp!"

"Erin Black…" Erin whispered in Quirrel's ear.

"NO! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" Voldemort's voice practically shrieked through the air.

Erin was fighting off Quirrell and she heard, through the darkness engulfing her, Harry's cries as he fought as well. As Erin fell she thought she heard a different voice calling…"Erin! Harry!"


	19. Chapter 19

Part Nineteen

Erin woke to the sunlight streaming onto her bed. She was surprised to find that she was in bed. The last thing she knew she had been in that room with Voldemort and Quirrel and… "Harry?" She called. She turned and saw someone sitting beside her. "Professor?"

"Good morning, Miss Lyancomp." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

"It was you…I heard your voice…" Erin swallowed and he gave her a drink of water. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." He said. "You showed true courage down there staying beside Harry in his hour of need."

"He told me to go, but I couldn't…sir, there's something I have to tell you…"

He held his hand up. "It is not necessary." He said. "I know. Madam Pomfrey found your scar."

Erin nodded. "How's Harry?"

"He is still unconscious, but fine. For a moment there I thought you were both dead."

"I thought I was too…" She said looking down. "The only comforting thought that would have given me was that I could see my mother…"

"Yes, Xenia's death was hard on us all…as well as Lily's and James'."

"I know." The girl said. "I am a Legilimenist."

"Oh? Are you?" Dumbledore asked. "That is a good thing."

"Sir, Voldemort was there and well, I just want to know when he is going to try again. I know there are so many ways for him to return."

"Yes, you are right." Dumbledore said sadly. "Erin, you are truly a wonderfully gifted witch. As usual your mind jumps right to the question."

Erin smiled. "I need to know…"

"So you can protect our dear Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"Yes, that and so I can prepare."

"Well, Erin, truthfully I do not know when Voldemort will try again. But you do not ask about the Stone?" He asked.

"I was hoping it was destroyed." She whispered. "Life and wealth? It sounds more like a curse than a gift."

"You are right." He said patting her shoulder. "I doubt I ever have to worry about you not doing the right thing. Yes, the Stone has been destroyed. You and Harry would have paid with your lives to keep it from Voldemort. Nicolas and I had a long talk and he was both delighted and saddened that you would have gone that far, delighted that you would fight against Voldemort, although you are so young, and saddened that it might have taken that to keep the Stone safe."

Erin smiled. "I bet he is very relieved and excited."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"They have been alive so long." She said. "They have each other, yes…but what about all the others that they knew? All are gone. It must seem like the next great adventure to them."

"Yes." He said.

"Why does Professor Snape hate me so much?"

Dumbledore looked taken aback but sighed. "Severus and your father hated each other, Erin. That is why he hates you. Severus was rather at odds with your father and his friends—"

"James Potter and Remus Lupin." Erin sighed.

"Yes." He paused taking a breath. "Well, your father was quite the prankster."

"I kind of figured that."

"Well Severus was rather fond of your mother."

Erin gave him a disgusted look. "Oh, man."

"That is exactly the look your father had when he found out." Dumbledore said. "Truthfully your father played a prank on Severus that would have resulted in his death. I know Sirius felt justified at that, since Severus tried to force your mother to uh, like him, but I am afraid Severus has had a lot of anger over the years from it."

"That is no reason he should hate me." Erin said firmly. "He has no right."

"He has transferred the feelings he had for your father to you. I am not saying it is right, I am saying that is what he has done. Be patient, someday everything will turn out all right." Dumbledore did not quite meet her eyes and Erin knew that the old man was keeping something from her, perhaps more than one thing.

Harry woke that afternoon and had a long talk with Dumbledore. Erin was asleep when he was there so she didn't hear him. She did notice that Harry received a lot of gifts from admirers. The only ones to send her anything were Fred and George, she didn't mind. Harry was the real hero…she was just the sidekick.

Erin was sitting in bed when Madam Pomfrey told them that Ron and Hermione had come to see them. "Just five minutes?" He pleaded.

"Absolutely not! You need rest!"

"I am resting." He said. "Look, lying down and everything."

"Oh, all right, but five minutes only!"

She let Ron and Hermione in. "Harry!" Hermione flung her arms around him and since Hermione had gotten to Harry, Ron went and hugged Erin.

"Hermione! Get off!"

"Oh, Harry, we were sure the two of you were going to—Dumbledore was so worried—"

"The whole school's talking about it! What really happened?" Ron asked eagerly.

Harry told them everything about Quirrell and Erin sat there listening politely until he got to when Quirrell sprang at him. "I fought him off and for some reason he started to burn under my touch! So I knew I had to keep him off that way! Then Erin was there fighting him too. What happened to you two?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione said. "After I ran back I found Erin had clobbered the troll and we got Ron around and then took the brooms through the trap door. Erin went back for you."

"We were dashing up to the owlery," Ron continued. "But we met Dumbledore in the entrance way. He already knew! He just said, "They've gone after him, haven't they?" and he hurtled off to the third floor." Ron changed the subject then. "Slytherin won the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. We were steamrolled by Ravenclaw in the last match."

"How's Oliver taking it?" He asked.

"Quite well." Hermione said. "We got him off the astronomy tower after hogtying him and Fred and George sitting on him. I think he'll be fine once they can untie him from his bed."

Madam Pomfrey shooed them out then with Harry and Erin laughing quite heartily behind them.

The next morning Madam Pomfrey let Erin go. She went to the common room and when she sat down Ron and Hermione sat down across from her and Fred and George on either side. None of them wanted to leave Hogwarts. They were silent and looked very melancholy sitting there. They looked up as the room grew quiet and they saw Harry had come in. He sat down with Ron and Hermione not speaking. They had all changed, even Fred and George, and the time just seemed too soon for them to part.

Harry tried to catch Erin's eye as Dumbledore stood up, but the girl didn't look at him. "Another year gone!" Dumbledore said. "Now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding. The points stand as thus: In fourth place with 262 points; Gryffindor, in third, Hufflepuff with 352 points; Ravenclaw has 426 points and Slytherin, 472." A loud cheering came from the Slytherin table. "Yes, well done, Slytherin, well done, Slytherin, however—" Everyone paused. "Recent events must be taken into account."

Erin looked at Ron and Hermione and they shrugged. "Wonder what this is all about?" Fred whispered.

"First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley…for the best played game of Chess Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points." Everyone cheered for him.

Percy was yelled. "My youngest brother! He got past McGonagall's giant Chess set!"

When there was silence again Dumbledore spoke again. "Second, to Miss Hermione Granger for the cool use of intellect when others were in mortal peril, 50 points."

More yelling. "Third to Miss Erin Lyancomp," Her mouth dropped and she just stared at Dumbledore. "For resounding valor and unfailing loyalty to those she holds so dear, 50 points."

There was cheering. Hermione jumped up anyway and Erin grew bright red. "She faced down a 15 foot mountain troll all by herself, knocking him senseless with his own club protecting Harry and me!"

"And she was right beside me the entire time." Harry said. "Fighting Voldemort!"

There was infinitely more applause as the girl ducked her head down embarrassed. "Fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor house 60 points."

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione screamed excitedly.

The room fell silent again. "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends, therefore I award 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

"If my calculations are correct a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" They knew they would never forget this night.

Erin went back to Gryffindor Tower long before the celebration was over and took out a book on Animagery. She went through the steps again so she knew what she was doing and then slowly changed.


	20. Chapter 20

Part Twenty

Hermione walked into the dorm room and screamed. Erin changed back. "Hermione it's me!"

She stared at the girl with surprise and a little admiration. "You can do it!" She squealed.

"I can do it!" Erin said happily. "I turn into a wolf I think."

"Do it again!" She said closing the door behind her.

Erin did. "Well?" she barked.

Hermione laughed and probably figured out what the girl was saying. "You are a wolf! A half-grown wolf! With a sleek black coat and green eyes!"

Erin changed back. "This is a great night."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I came up because I saw you leave the feast early. You weren't having a very good time, were you?"

"Not really." She said a little wistfully. "Truthfully, I don't want to leave."

"We'll be back in two months." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but how much thinner will I be?" Erin asked. "How dark will the rings around my eyes be? How tired will I be? You have never known the life I lead." Erin said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Erin—"

"I said 'goodnight'." Erin got into bed and drew the curtains around her.

The grades came the next day Erin and Hermione had aced every class. Only Hermione scored higher than Erin did. Harry and Ron passed with great marks, too. Even Goyle passed. Harry and Erin talked at lunch. He understood that the girl was just anxious about going back to the orphanage. Then everything was packed and the next morning we left Hogwarts.

It took a while to get off the platform because an old wizard was only letting them through a few at a time. The four of them managed to get off together. "All three of you have to come and stay this summer!" Ron said.

Erin hesitated, but Harry said, "Thanks, I'll need something to look forward to."

"I might not be able to." Erin said quietly, but all of them looked at her. She licked her lips. "I doubt Matron will let me."

Mrs. Weasley showing up then, saving Erin the trouble of answering questions. The girl answered her questions politely enough though leaving out that she probably wouldn't be able to stay with them. Erin smiled at the Weasley girl and she smiled back. "I'm Ginny." She said.

"It's nice to meet you, Ginny."

Then a grumpy voice said, "Ready are you?"

They turned to see a large man with a red face and large mustache. "You must be Harry's family!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"In a matter of speaking." The man said. "Hurry up, boy!"

Harry leaned in to talk to Ron, Hermione and Erin. "See you over the summer." He paused. "Even if I have to go to that orphanage."

Erin smiled happily. "Have a good holiday, Harry." She said hugging him and he gratefully hugged her back.

"Yeah." Hermione said still looking at Harry's uncle unsure of that.

"Oh, I will." Harry said happily. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home." They had been given notices that morning reminding them not to use magic outside of Hogwarts.

Harry left and they all waved after him. "Is someone meeting you, Erin?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No." The girl said. "I am supposed to take the 8 o'clock bus to the home tonight."

"That's hours away!" Mrs. Weasley said. And she was right since it was only 3 o'clock. "Maybe we can talk to your matron and she will agree to let you spend some time with us this summer."

"Really?" Erin asked. "I would love that!"

"Wonderful. I am sorry we can't take you now, but those places usually want some time. We have to sign for you and such."

"Just as long as I can." She said. "The only place I have been is Hogwarts."

She blinked surprised. "You've never left the home?" She asked.

"No." Erin said. "All my clothes are hand-me-downs, I'm a good sewer, and I was always too busy cleaning and mending and moving furniture and gardening."

"You had to work all the time?" She was appalled. "And what of the other children?"

"No, I did all of that stuff."

"Erin…did you say your last name was Lyancomp?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes." Erin said a little uncertainly.

"Who were your parents?"

Erin swallowed. "My mother was Xenia Lyancomp."

Her eyes went wide. "Then…"

That's when Hermione's parents came over. They hugged her and she told them about her school year. "This is Erin!" She said pulling the other girl over, saving her from any more questions. "She's one of my best friends!"

"Friends?" Her mother asked excitedly. "You have friends?"

Hermione blushed a little. "Yes, and this is Ron." She pulled Ron over too. "There's another boy in our group named Harry. We're all best friends."

Her parents were smiling. "It's wonderful to meet you." Her father said shaking their hands.

"And this is Ron's mom." Hermione said.

"Molly Weasley." She said. "These are my children. Percy, Fred and George, and Ginny." Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded politely. "We hope Hermione will come and visit us this summer."

"Perhaps." Mrs. Granger said. "We have a lot planned, but maybe we can squeeze in some visiting." Mrs. Granger winked at her daughter.

"We have to be going, we're taking Hermione out to dinner so she can tell us all about her first year."

"Are you going to tell them everything?" Erin whispered and Ron leaned in to.

"You're crazy." She giggled. "I am leaving out everything that has to do with getting in trouble or death or…"She grinned. "Illegal activities?" Erin grinned back.

"Good thinking." Ron said.

"What about you, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"She'll already know. I just have to give her my version of the events."

"Bravery." Erin said nodded.

"You have no idea." Ron said glancing at his mum.

Everyone left and Erin wandered over to the bus stop to wait, but for the first time in her life she was happy.


End file.
